Broken Trust
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: Tim McGee has had enough and requests a transfer. Fireworks happen when Tim has explained to the director why he wants a transfer. Rated M for some language. No Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Trust Chap 1!**

 **First, a little background info on me!**

 **I'm a big fan of the underdog which makes me a huge Tim McGee fan. I'm also a huge McGiva fan. You know, nerdy guy gets the hot girl. I rarely write cannon so don't look for my stories to have correct time lines or order of events.**

 **This is a Tim McGee story with a hint of McGiva.**

 **Agent McGee wants to move forward with his career and does not believe he can do so on his current team so he requests a transfer. Director Sheppard forces him to explain his reasons for the transfer request and is pissed by what she hears.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Chapter1: NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee

 _NCIS Director's Office_

"Director, I would like a transfer please."

Jenny looked at her young agent trying to ascertain what had brought this sudden request on. She knew about his troubles fitting in on team Gibbs. She knew Dinozzo treated him like crap. She knew Abby treated him like her own personal property. She didn't know if Ziva treated him bad since she had not been on the team long and then there's Gibbs. His treatment of McGee was downright deplorable. But through it all, McGee had always kept a positive attitude and let all of their harsh treatment of him roll off his back. Something big must have happened for Tim to want to transfer.

"May I ask why you would like a transfer," Jenny asked.

"Well Ma'am, is it possible to get the transfer without saying why?"

"No," Jenny replied. "I need to know why one of my best agents is requesting a transfer." Jenny said with a smile.

"Well um, a recent situation has opened my eyes to the fact that I can't trust my team as far as my career is concerned." McGee stuttered.

Jenny had no misconceptions about what he was referring to. She was surprised it had taken him this long to seek her out about doing something about it.

"You are referring to Dinozzo telling you not to volunteer for the Iranian deployment?" Jenny asked.

"Yes ma'am, but its more than just that. That was just the last straw as far as my trust in this team is concerned." Tim stated softly.

"Ok agent McGee, tell me the rest," the directed ordered.

"I would rather not Director. I didn't come in here to get anyone in trouble or get some type of revenge. I just want to quietly transfer from this team and get on with my career ma'am." Tim stated

"I understand agent McGee, but I'm going to have to insist. I cannot promise you that I will not take action against any and all parties involved in what you are about to tell me but I will take into consideration your request to leave quietly without making waves. Now Tim, tell me everything and do not sugar coat any of it." The director once again ordered.

"Ok Director, it actually started before I was even assigned to the team. Norfolk was my first duty station and while assigned there as a case agent I had my first contact with team Gibbs. A case came up and Gibbs team was assigned to investigate it. I was TAD'd to the team while they were in Norfolk and"….

When Tim had finished giving his reasons for wanting to leave Director Sheppard was livid. Almost 4 years he had put up with this kind of abuse without saying a word. He had become a brilliant investigator in spite of the assholes he worked with. Jenny knew firsthand how hard agent McGee had tried to fit in with this team. She knew he hated being considered the weak link on the team. Hell, they didn't even know that he was the strongest link on their team. He had changed his diet to get in better shape and learned two types of martial arts to ensure he was fit and could defend his teammates if hand to hand combat was needed. He had completed dozens of courses in forensic science, investigative techniques, interviewing techniques and a host of other courses on his own time all designed to make him a better investigator. Jenny had one hell of a temper and right now it was at the boiling point. For the sake of her young agent, she was trying every to reign in her temper. After closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, she finally opened her eyes and felt she could speak. The first thing she saw was her agent nervously watching her.

"Agent McGee, Tim, first of all, I am not upset with you at all. My anger is all directed at your ex team. I must say that I am blown away with your professionalism though. Anyone from the outside looking in at your work performance would never have guessed all this was going on. Your performance during your time here has been exemplary and even more so since you were dealing with this. Your transfer is approved effective immediately. I don't want you spending another day on that team. I don't know where you will be assigned yet but as of right now, you report only to me. I will try my best to accommodate your wishes to leave quietly but Tim; the things you just told me are borderline criminal offenses. Just about everything you told me goes against NCIS rules and regulations. As the director of this agency, I'm appalled and embarrassed that this type of behavior has been going on right up under my nose. I did know about some of the shenanigans that were happening but what you have just opened my eyes to is totally unacceptable. As I am also at fault, I want to extend to you my heartfelt apology for allowing this type of behavior to exist at NCIS."

"No director, I wasn't accusing you of" Tim started but was cut off by the director.

"No agent McGee, I am at fault and I know you would never accuse me of that. Unlike your ex teammates, I know you very well. I have watched you grow from a nervous probational agent into the superb field agent you are today. I know that not only are you an extremely effective agent, not only are you a scholar and a gentleman but you are also just a damn good person. Your high standards and morals are what make you unique. Regardless of what others think and say, that is not a bad thing and it does not make you weak."

The director looked Tim directly in his eyes as she was saying this. She was trying to convey to him how important it was for him to not change for anyone.

"Agent McGee, before I bring this meeting to a close, I'm going to need a promise from you." The director started.

"Yes Director?" Tim responded.

"You are going to go far in this agency. I have no doubt what so ever in your abilities. The promise I need from you is this. You will not change who you are for anyone. You will not change your ideals. You will not compromise your morals. You will not give in to the status quo. You will do everything in your power to ensure no one ever has to endure what you have had to endure. You will not let higher ranking personnel in this agency as well as other agencies intimidate you into doing anything that you know is legally or morally wrong. I want to hear you say you promise these things. You are a man of your word Tim. I don't need a piece of paper signed and notarized to hold you to this promise. All I need is your word."

Tim didn't know what to say. No one had ever said these things to him before. No one had ever had such confidence in him before. He was flabbergasted. Then he thought of the woman before him who he respected more than anyone he had ever come across. He had watched her command this agency with strength of character that stupid men, who thought she was just a pretty figure head, and had found out the hard way that was not the case. He had also watched her gain the respect of just about every agent in NCIS. She backed her people up no matter who she was talking to. Tim felt proud that this magnificent lady had this kind of confidence in him. He knew there was no way he would ever let her down. He made a silent vow to himself that he would never do anything that would make her disappointed in him.

Agent McGee looked the director straight in the eyes and in a clear strong voice the director had never heard before but liked very much, he said;

"Director, there is no one I respect or admire more than you and SecNav. You both have attained the high ranking positions you both hold while having the extra burden of having your intellect and abilities questioned and disrespected by ignorant men just because you are women. I respect both your intellect and judgment. Because you are confident that I can do this that settles it for me. I promise director, that to the best of my ability, I will stand firm to all the things you have requested of me. You have my word on that."

Jenny very much liked what she saw and heard in her agent. She also had butterflies in her stomach after the glowing praise he had just given her. She mentally told herself to stop it. She was a grown woman in charge of a high level agency not some young school girl getting hit on by the star football quarterback. Even though Jenny was mentally chastising herself, she couldn't stop the blush from forming on her face or the smile that was threatening to split her face. She had to end this meeting before she embarrassed herself and jumped his bones. She almost laughed out loud as that thought crossed her mind. Trying to put some professionalism back into her hormonal thoughts, Jenny used Tim's professional title when addressing him.

"Agent McGee, this is Thursday evening. Take off tomorrow and next week to start putting your affairs in order. If you have any leases or contracts that cannot be broken without a penalty, bring them in and give them to my assistant and NCIS will cover the cost of the penalties. I will have some options for you next week. Don't worry about Gibbs or your ex team, I will deal with them tomorrow. I will also let them know, in no uncertain terms, that they are not to contact you. You also have carte blanche to call me anytime. You are dismissed."

Tim shot up to his feet. "Yes ma'am, Thank you ma'am."

As Tim started to leave, he stopped at the door and turned back to the director

"Director, there is one other thing I didn't mention that I admire about you". As he said that, his ears started to turn red.

There go those darn butterflies again Jenny thought. "And what is that agent McGee?"

Tim's whole face was red by this point. "You are very pretty. Good night Director."

Tim practically ran out of the door.

Jenny sat there in astonishment. Her young shy agent had just told his director she was pretty. No, he said very pretty she thought. Those damn butterflies had turned into bats in her stomach and she had a warm feeling all over her body. Now that McGee was gone, the smile that had threatened to split her face before came out and it was a good thing he was gone because there was no way she would have been able to hold it back this time. After sitting at her desk basking in the compliment agent McGee had given her, her thoughts turned back to all the crap this team had put him through. Her anger came back with a vengeance. School girl Jenny retreated as Director Sheppard resurfaced. Unsuspecting Team Gibbs was about to get hit by Hurricane Sheppard and there was no telling how many broken careers would be left littered across the floor when she was done.

***** Next Chapter – Flashbacks*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Trust Chap 2!**

 **First, a little background info on me!**

 **I'm a big fan of the underdog which makes me a huge Tim McGee fan. I'm also a huge McGiva fan. You know, nerdy guy gets the hot girl. I rarely write canon so don't look for my stories to have correct time lines or order of events.**

 **Thank you to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **Reviewers: Guest, Astrahan, Snow Angel, Cucuchilain, Dreamer 3097 and Gottahavemyncis – Thank you for the reviews**

 **This is a Tim McGee story with a hint of McGiva.**

 **Ok, no story is complete without a little background. Chapter 2 will give a little background by way of flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 2: Flashback

 _NCIS Bull Pen, the morning after Directors Sheppard's and Agent McGee's meeting_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen expecting to see agent McGee at his desk as he is always the first one in. When he is nowhere to be found, Gibbs gut starts telling him something is wrong. His gut had been working overtime since yesterday evening but now it was really nagging him. Gibbs had noticed over the past few weeks that his youngest agent had been quietly doing his work as effective and efficiently as ever but in an isolated type of way. It was subtle, nothing big. He had started bringing his lunch, which consisted of a salad and fruit. Everyone noticed he had shed his baby fat and put on more muscle. They all thought it was his new diet so no one paid much attention to this. Gibbs could not quite put his finger on it but something was off. It was driving him crazy that he could not figure out what was going on even though it was happening right here in front of his eyes.

Even though Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were excellent investigators and Abby was very nosy busybody, they continued to underestimate McGee. Tim knew it would be almost impossible for them to make the connection that he was not bringing in his lunch as part of a new healthy diet. It was his excuse to get out of eating lunch with them. McGee always declined when asked if he wanted to order anything stating he had brought his lunch in from home. By the time the designated person had gone out to pick up everyone's lunch and brought it back, McGee had already finished his lunch and departed from the bullpen. He would go sit out in the park and relax for the rest of his lunch hour. If they were all going out to eat lunch, he would decline again stating he had brought his lunch in from home. Of course they would tell him he could save it for tomorrow but he would continue to politely decline until they left without him.

What Gibbs did notice was that if anyone tried to discuss anything other than NCIS business with McGee meaning anything that wasn't connected to a case, he would just give them a very short answer and go back to his cold case. Tony would throw paper at him to try to get him to say something, anything, but he would merely pick the paper up, put it in the trash and go back to his case. Gibbs wanted to say something but what would he say "McGee, I order you talk more about nonsense stuff like Tony does with movies?" Yeah, that would go over big. McGee wasn't doing anything wrong! As a matter of fact, he was always at his desk working. He did not waste government time by sitting around talking about non work topics. It wasn't that he went out of his way to avoid them. He was just more focused on his work and did not pay attention to the nonsense that was going on around him. I should be applauding his work ethic and dedication rather than looking for fault Gibbs thought. There was not a shred of tangible evidence that McGee was anything other than the conscientious agent they knew him to be. So he changed his eating habits to become more fit. Again, he should be applauded for that instead of looked upon suspiciously. But unfortunately, Gibbs gut was not agreeing with his mind. His gut was screaming at him that something just wasn't right and on one particular occasion, Gibbs couldn't take it anymore.

 ***** Gibbs Flashback *****

" _McGee, with me" Gibbs barked._

 _Tim saved the files he was working on and locked his computer before following Gibbs to the elevator. Once in the elevator and it started to move, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and stared at McGee with his usual 'tell me everything you know' glare. Tim stared back at Gibbs with a patient look on his face waiting for Gibbs to tell him what he wanted to talk about. Gibbs did not let any emotion show on his face but inside he was totally shocked. Not only was McGee not shaking in his boots but Gibbs was not able to read him. Everyone knew McGee's face was like an open book but not today. This worried Gibbs most of all. When had McGee learned how to hide his emotions like this? What else had he learned how to do without Gibbs knowing about it?_

" _Something you want to tell me McGee?" Gibbs asked accusingly._

" _No boss," McGee stated in a calm voice._

 _Gibbs was stunned. McGee had just given him a two word answer. There was no stutter, no flinching, no embellishment and no useless prater. Gibbs tried again._

" _What's going on McGee?"_

" _I 'm sorry boss, I don't understand. Are you asking me about one of the cold cases I'm working on?" McGee asked._

 _Gibbs sighed loudly, "No McGee, I'm not asking you about a case you're working on. I just want to make sure you know if there is anything bothering you, you can confide in me."_

" _Yes boss, I know that." McGee stated._

" _Well, what's bothering you?"Gibbs asked exasperatedly._

" _Nothing is bothering me boss." Tim replied calmly._

 _Gibbs wanted to scream. He was at a loss on how to pursue this conversation. Not only had McGee done nothing wrong but Gibbs had called him into the "punishment elevator" for no apparent reason. Gibbs never did things like this. He was furious at himself but was glaring daggers at McGee. Tim was calmly staring back at Gibbs waiting for him to continue with the conversation. This infuriated Gibbs even more and with a growl he flipped the emergency button and the elevator opened. Gibbs marched out ready to bite the head off of anyone who was stupid enough to get in his way. McGee calmly walked out of the elevator, went back to his desk, unlocked his computer and continued to work as though nothing had happened. Tony and Ziva looked at each other trying to figure what was going on._

" _So McGoo, what did the boss want?" Tony asked._

 _Tim continued to type stating; "Ask boss!"_

 _Now Tony was starting to get upset. Tim had not been rising to the bait when Tony took pot shots at him. He had remained calm and cool and basically just ignored Tony. Of course Dinozzo didn't take this to well and was constantly frustrated when Tim ignored him. He had just stood up and was getting up to go over to Tim's desk to try to physically intimidate him when Gibbs came back in with a new cup of coffee. He looked at McGee who was calmly typing on his computer and then looked at Tony who was standing by his desk with a pissed off look on his face, staring daggers at McGee._

" _Problem Dinozzo," he asked Tony quietly but menacingly._

" _No boss." Tony answered nervously._

" _Are you not in enough trouble already from the breaking and entering and green dye incident?"Gibbs asked starting to raise his voice._

" _Yes boss" Tony responded._

" _Then leave McGee alone, get back to work and stop goofing off!" he yelled._

 _Tony immediately scrambled back into his seat not wanting to upset Gibbs anymore than he already was. He glanced over at McGee and saw that he was still calmly typing into his computer. For some reason, this irritated Tony even more. Gibbs was also looking at McGee with a frown on his face._

 ***** End Flashback *****

Tony was in a bad mood. He had been this way since being put in jail. He blamed the whole thing on McGee. McGee was different. Tony had noticed changes in McGee that did not sit well with him. In fact, that was the reason Tony had gone to McGee's apartment. McGee didn't respond to his taunts anymore. Tony still continued to mispronounce McGee's name but when he did, McGee just wouldn't answer him. This upset Tony greatly since there was nothing he could do about it. Technically, McGee had every right not to respond to a name being called that was not his. McGee wouldn't even respond to the name Probie anymore. Tony had asked him why and he told Tony when used correctly, it was a term of affection that older agents used with their younger agents. But when used by Tony, it was used as a put down or as a way to infer incompetence. He also told Tony it didn't apply to him anymore since he hadn't been a probational agent for years. He told Tony if he wanted to call someone Probie, it should be Ziva. Both McGee and Tony knew there was no way he was going to call Ziva Probie. She would kill him. Tony also found out he wasn't able to prank McGee anymore. Just about all of Tony's pranks relied on McGee's trusting nature. Since McGee no longer had any trust in Dinozzo, it was impossible for Tony to trick him into falling for his pranks. As a matter of fact, Tony had learned the hard way just how much McGee didn't trust him anymore.

 *****Dinozzo's Flashback*****

 _Gibbs looked up from his computer at his tired group of agents. They had been working nonstop to solve their present case and he could see they were exhausted_. _Gibbs stood up and shouted: "Go home; we're not going to get anything more accomplished tonight."_

 _The tired agents started saving their work and powering down their workstations. As McGee went to pick up his back pack, he was stopped by Ziva calling his name._

" _McGee?"_

 _Yes Ziva," Tim answered._

" _Could you give me a ride home please? I had to put my car in the repair shop earlier today."_

" _Of course I'll give you a ride home Ziva," Tim said smiling at her. "Are you ready to go?"_

" _Yes, I am ready. And to thank you I will fix you dinner." she said smiling back at Tim._

" _Aw Ziva, you don't have to go through any trouble for me. You don't live far from me anyway so it's not like I'm going out of my way or anything." Tim stated._

" _It is ok McGee, I like to cook and I want to cook for you, yes?" Ziva asked/stated._

" _Ok Ziva, I would very much enjoy it if you would cook for me," McGee relented._

 _Ziva got a big smile on her face as she and McGee left the office._

 _Tony had been following their conversation with a smirk on his face. This was perfect. Well it wasn't perfect that Ziva and McGee were having dinner together and hadn't even thought to invite him but it was perfect that McGee wouldn't be home. Tony thought of a nasty little prank or two he could play on McGee to put him back in his place. Tony thought McGee had started getting a little to full of himself lately. So what if he seemed to have a knack for finding clues others had missed which led to him closing more cold cases than everyone else. That didn't make him James Bond. It just made him lucky. And how dare he think he could just ignore me? I'm the senior field agent on this team. I'm the second in command. I'm very special agent Anthony Dinozzo and it's time for Probie to realize that he still just a Probie and at the bottom of the food chain. Tony turned to pick up his backpack and saw Gibbs had been watching him. Tony got nervous at the way Gibbs was looking at him as though he could read his thoughts and knew what he was planning. Tony was panicking and thought he had better come up with a way to deflect his boss's intense gaze._

" _So what are your doing tonight boss," Tony asked Gibbs._

" _Dinner with Fornell and Emily," Gibbs replied._

" _Sounds like a fun evening. How is Emily doing?" Tony asked._

" _Sprouting up like a weed," Gibbs answered. "There's room for one more" Gibbs suggested._

" _I would love to boss but I have this pretty little brunette waiting for me and a gentleman can't keep a lady waiting," Dinozzo said while smiling._

" _All right Tony, but don't overdo it. I need you back here fresh in the morning." Gibbs warned._

" _Will do Boss. I'll see you bright and early in the morning with my game face on." Tony replied with a smle._

 _After Dinozzo left, Gibbs continued to look at the elevator. Gibbs gut was telling him that Dinozzo was up to something. Gibbs shook it off thinking that he maybe a little more tired than he thought he was. Gibbs started securing his area so he could get over to the Fornells._

 _Tony arrived at McGee's apartment after making a stop to get the items he would need. He sat the bags down and pulled out his lock picking tools. He was into the apartment quickly and switching on the light looked around at McGee's apartment. It wasn't big or spacious but McGee kept it tidy and clean and it had a refreshing homey feel to it. Tony's apartment was a typical bachelor's pad. It was big and spacious and Tony had a housekeeper who came in to keep it clean but there was no homey feel to it. Tony shook himself to stop day dreaming and to get to work. Tony thought he would start with the bucket of water over the front door bit. Only Tony didn't think plain water was funny enough so he had gotten some green dye to put in the water. Tony thought since McGee was Irish, he would turn him into a leprechaun. Just thinking about his Probie coming into work looking like the jolly green giant had Tony chuckling. After Tony got that set up, he was just heading to McGee's bedroom to sabotage his shower with the same green dye when he heard the door open and the bucket of green water splash. He started to turn, reaching for his gun when he heard;_

" _Police, Freeze!"_

 _Tony froze._

" _Put your hands in the air and slowly walk backwards." The officer commanded._

 _Tony complied while stating; "It's all right officers! I'm a federal agent and this is my partner's apartment."_

 _The officer who had gone in first and got the water dumped on him stated in an angry voice; "You have the right to remain quiet so why don't you exercise that right._

 _Once Tony was close enough, one officer holstered his gun and put the handcuffs on Tony while the other officer stood a couple of feet away with his gun still trained on Tony. Once he was in cuffs, he was frisked._

" _GUN!"_

 _The officer frisking Tony shouted this to his partner while holding the gun up. After being thoroughly frisked, the officers placed Tony's gun, knife, lock picking tools, wallet, keys and badge on the table. They carefully placed all his belongings in an evidence bag, picked up the bags Tony had brought in with him and took Tony down to the station for booking. Tony was still trying to talk his way out of it._

" _Come on fellas, you see my badge, you know I'm a federal agent, can't we chalk this one up as a huge misunderstanding?"_

 _The cop who had gotten the water dumped on him was not in a good mood and said sarcastically;_

" _Yeah, since there's no such thing as dirty feds, we'll just give you your gun and knife back and let you continue to break into people's apartments"._

" _But I told you, this is my partner's apartment." Tony said getting frustrated._

" _Well, I didn't see your partner. What I did see was a Perp, who just happens to be a fed, snooping around in an apartment that was not his." The officer stated_

" _No, it's not like that" Tony said. "We play tricks on each other all the time and that's all I was doing."_

" _Oh, is that why I'm covered in green dye? This is the sort of prank you were going to play on your partner? It doesn't feel like a prank to me, what about you Ed?" Frank asked his partner._

" _Looks like a malicious act to me Frank, something I would do to an enemy." Ed replied._

" _No, really, we do this type of thing to each other all the time." Tony said._

" _So, you're saying your partner has done something like this to you before?" Frank asked._

" _Well, no he hasn't" Tony said dejectedly._

" _So, your partner has broken into your apartment without your permission before?" Ed asked._

" _Well no, not exactly" Tony stated._

" _Ok, give me an example of the type of prank your partner has played on you?" Frank asked._

 _Tony was stumped. McGee never played pranks on anyone._

" _Well McGee doesn't exactly play pranks on me but he accepts it when I play pranks on him. It's kind of our thing." Tony stated lamely._

" _Yeah, I figured it was something like that. Well, let me tell you what I know." Frank began. "First and foremost, what you call pranks is actually a form of bullying. This crime you just committed, oh yes, this is a crime, was premeditated. You don't have a key to his place because people tend to give keys to their homes to people whom they trust. You came to his apartment, with lock picking tools, for the sole purpose of breaking into his home without his permission. You brought two bags of items with you to play your so called prank. And finally, friends usually don't let friends just drop by while they are not home without giving them the code to turn off the alarm system." Frank finished._

 _Tony looked up quickly at the officer when he made the last statement, 'alarm system' he thought? 'When had Probie gotten an alarm system installed and why hadn't he told me he had one.' Tony had been wondering how the two officers had just suddenly arrived at McGee's apartment while he was there and now he knew. 'That secretive bastard had set him up.' It did not occur to Tony that there was no reason for McGee to inform him that he had an alarm system since there was no reason for Tony to be at McGee's apartment without McGee there. Tony remained quiet for the rest of ride down to the station and throughout the booking process. Tony did not ask for a phone call but then again one was not needed. The desk sergeant knew who he was. Sergeant William Randall had bumped heads with Gibbs team before. The only one on that team he could tolerate was agent McGee. Sergeant Randall knew he could call Gibbs and maybe keep this thing under wraps but that egotistical jarhead had never missed a chance to try and belittle his officers. No, this call was going straight to the top. Sergeant Randall pulled out the NCIS card he had been given by the director and flipped it over to the cell number the director had personally wrote on it._

" _Director Sheppard, this is Sergeant Randall down at the forty third precinct." He announced._

" _Hello Sergeant Randall, how are things down there where the real police work gets done?" Jenny responded._

" _Well, I appreciate that director and things are fine but I've got a little situation here that I know you would want to keep under wraps." Sergeant Randall advised her._

" _What have you got for me Sergeant?" Jenny asked pleasantly._

" _I have one of your agents, Anthony Dinozzo, down here in lock up." He told her._

 _Jenny put her head down and took a big breath. She brought the phone back up to her ear and in a soft voice laced with steel, she asked._

" _What the hell did my idiot agent do now Sergeant?" Jenny asked._

 _Sergeant Randall smiled when he heard her voice. He could read people really well and right now, the directors soft voice didn't fool him for a minute. He knew she was mad as hell and was just barely keeping control of her temper._

" _Breaking and Entering, vandalism and assault on one of my officers," he replied. "We received a silent alarm and two of my officers responded to the call. When they arrived at the apartment, they apprehended agent Dinozzo in the apartment. When entering the apartment, one of my officers got a bucket of green dyed water dumped on him. Once my officers had agent Dinozzo in cuffs, they frisked him and found a set of lock picking tools on him. They also found two bags of items that he had brought with him with all sorts of things in them for making someone's life miserable, including a couple of bottles of green dye. Agent Dinozzo was adamant that this was his partner's apartment and they pulled pranks on each other all the time. My officers did not buy it and neither do I director and I'll tell you why. After speaking with agent Dinozzo, my officers ascertained that agent Dinozzo answers and actions showed all the signs of bullying. He stated he and his partner played pranks on each other all the time but could not give one instance where his partner had played a prank on him. His response to that was it was their thing. That he plays the pranks and his partner just accepts it. We also have proof that this so called prank was malicious. The green dye that agent Dinozzo used is not water based. It cannot be washed off with just soap and water. Agents Dinozzo's intent was to make sure his partner had to go to work and everywhere else dyed green. My officer will be going to professionals to get the dye removed from his skin and NCIS will be getting the bill. Finally, agent Dinozzo didn't know about the alarm system. I'm sure you are aware director that because partners have each other lives in their hands; they tend to become very close. They tell each other things that they won't even tell their own spouse. If these partners were close, I have no doubt agent Dinozzo would have been told about the alarm system. As I said director, agent shows all the classic signs of bullying." Sergeant Randall finished._

 ***** End Flashback *****

Ziva was smiling and humming at her computer. She was still flying high from her evening with Tim. The two of them had been secretly dating for a while and had done a good job of keeping it hidden. She wanted to be with Tim all the time but between Gibbs, Tony and Abby, they knew it was best to keep it a secret. Dinozzo's latest breaking and entering stunt confirmed that they stay prudent and keep their romance secret. Over the last several weeks, Ziva has had a difficult time not laughing at Gibbs and Dinozzo as they tried to figure out McGee. They didn't know how to approach this new McGee. Tim wasn't really new but he did not tolerate the office nonsense anymore. He did his job well and did not let Tony annoy him anymore. What was funny was by not letting Tony annoy him, this was annoying Tony. But still, she wished she and Tim did not have to put on this charade. Ziva hated this because she wanted the world to know that this wonderful man was hers. Ziva started day dreaming as she thought back to her evening with Tim

 ***** Ziva's Flashback *****

 _Gibbs looked up from his computer at his tired group of agents. They had been working nonstop to solve their present case and he could see they were exhausted_. _Gibbs stood up and shouted:_

" _Go home; we're not going to get anything more accomplished tonight"._

 _The tired agents started saving their work and powering down their workstations. As McGee went to pick up his back pack, he was stopped by Ziva calling his name._

" _McGee?"_

 _Yes Ziva," Tim answered?_

" _Could you give me a ride home please? I had to put my car in the repair shop earlier today."_

" _Of course, I'll give you a ride home Ziva," Tim said smiling at her. "Are you ready to go?"_

" _Yes, I am ready. And to thank you I will fix you dinner," she said smiling back at Tim._

" _Aw Ziva, you don't have to go through any trouble for me. You don't live far from me anyway so it's not like I'm going out of my way or anything." Tim stated._

" _It is ok McGee, I like to cook and I want to cook for you, yes?" Ziva asked/stated._

" _Ok Ziva, I would very much enjoy it if you would cook for me." McGee relented._

 _Ziva got a big smile on her face as she and McGee left the office._

 _Once the elevator doors shut, Tim walked across the elevator to Ziva, took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Ziva moaned. She had been looking forward to this all day. She could not get enough of Tim's kisses. Just before the elevator doors opened, Tim released her and walked back across the elevator and stood there like nothing had happened. As the doors opened, Abby was standing there._

" _Oh good, McGee, I was just coming up to get you. I scored some tickets to a new rock band tonight and I need you to take me. I can just ride home with you and that way we save time." Abby stated_

 _Ziva was trying to keep control of her temper. How dare Abby assume she could just command McGee's time out of the blue like that? Ziva just wanted to strangle Abby and be done with it. She also wanted to tell Abby that Tim was not going anywhere with her because he was her man and she didn't share. What she heard next was just what she needed to hear to reign in her temper._

" _I'm sorry Abby but I can't go with you. I already have plans for tonight." Tim stated politely._

" _Oh, come on McGee, you know you're just going to go home and type on that old typewriter. Now come on, let's go so that we're not late." Abby commanded._

" _No Abby, I really do have plans tonight so I can't go with you." Tim replied kindly._

" _Ok Timmy, so what are these so called plans you have that are so important that you can't take me to see this band tonight?" Abby asked snidely?"_

 _Abby's last statement made McGee very angry. Not only was she talking to him as though he was a child but she was trying to run roughshod over him and his plans like she had done in the past. Apparently she hadn't gotten the memo that this was a totally different McGee than before._

" _Abby, listen to me carefully because I'm going to say this once and then this conversation is over. I'm a grown man so I don't need to justify myself to you. If I say I can't go with you, guess what, that means I can't go with you. If I say I have other plans, that's just what that means, I have other plans. I don't need to explain those plans to you or anyone else. I don't need your permission or approval to carry out those plans. The bottom line is this; I'm not going anywhere with you tonight so you need to call one of your idiot Goth boyfriends and see if they can escort you tonight. Good night Abby. Ziva, shall we go?" Tim finished._

 _Ziva had a huge smile on her face as she interlaced her arm through his and said,_

" _Yes McGee, let us go."_

 _They left a shocked Abby standing by the elevator with her mouth open wondering what the hell had just happened._

 _The ride to Ziva's was short and quiet. The car was filled with sexual tension. McGee just wanted to pull the car over to the side of the road and attack Ziva while Ziva was cursing the fact that Tim was driving so she couldn't just throw herself onto his lap like she wanted to do. Once they arrived at Ziva's, Tim got out of the car and came around to help Ziva out of her seat. As soon as she was out and the door was closed, he pressed her up against the car and crushed his lips to hers. Ziva met him half way and was giving just as good as she got. After 10 minutes of making out, a little reasoning surfaced in Ziva's brain and she tore her mouth away from his._

" _You know, I have a perfectly good bed upstairs," Ziva said breathlessly._

 _Ziva was having trouble putting coherent thoughts together as Tim started nibbling on her neck. She bit back a moan as Tim started sucking on a particularly part of Ziva's neck which he knew was one of her erotic zones. She had just reached her breaking point and was willing to let Tim do whatever he wanted to do to her where ever he wanted to do it when Tim finally lifted his mouth from her neck and said,_

" _Then let's hurry and get up there."_

 _Hand in hand, they headed to Ziva's apartment building. They took the elevator up to her floor and finally they were in her apartment. They didn't make it to the bedroom until much much later._

 ***** End Flashback *****

*****Next Chapter, Deputy Director Leon Vance. It's about to hit the fan!*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Trust Chap 3!**

 **First, a little background info on me**

 **I'm a big fan of the underdog which makes me a huge Tim McGee fan. I'm also a huge McGiva fan. You know, nerdy guy gets the hot girl. I rarely write canon so don't look for my stories to have correct time lines or order of events.**

 **Thank you to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **Reviewers: AlexCurtis, DS2010, Astrahan, Lilac Shimmer, Annabeth Volturi, Guest, bku and Gottahavemyncis– Thanks for the great reviews.**

 **This is a Tim McGee story with a hint of McGiva.**

 **Director Sheppard is now ready to confront all the culprits who are responsible for making Tim's life hell. In Chapter 3, Director Vance is on the firing line first. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 3: Deputy Director Leon Vance

 _A little after the meeting between Special Agent McGee and Director Sheppard_

Director Sheppard buzzed her assistant.

"Yes Director?"

"Get Vance on the phone!" Jenny barked.

"Right away Director," Cynthia responded.

"How dare he do that to this brilliant agent" Jenny said out loud as she paced around her office? "He berated, embarrassed and punished agent McGee for no reason." 'Oh yeah, heads would roll, starting with her deputy' Jenny thought to herself.

"Director, Deputy Director Vance on line 1."

Jenny picked up the phone.

"Leon?"

"Yes Director?"

"Have your ass in my office first thing in the morning." Slam!

Jenny slam the phone down with so much force that she thought she had broken it while on the other end of the line, Deputy Director Leon Vance was looking at the phone in astonishment trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. 'Well, I guess I'll found out tomorrow' Leon thought. Leon buzzed his assistant.

"Yes Deputy Director?"

"Betty, book me on a flight to D.C. tonight and get me a room close to the Navy Yard for 3 days."

"Right away Deputy Director," she responded.

The next phone call Leon had to make was one he was dreading. Telling his wife that he was flying out tonight was a death wish. She had plans for the whole family to spend this weekend together. Oh well, might as well get it over with he thought. He didn't want to bother his assistant since she was busy making his arrangements so he used his cell phone to call his wife.

"Hey Sweetie, you on your way home" Jackie asked.

"Not yet, but I need a favor. Could you please pack me a bag for 3 days and include 2 suits." Leon asked.

"Sure baby, where are you going and when are you leaving?" Jackie asked.

Leon took a deep breath and let it out before answering his wife.

"I'm going to D.C. and I'm leaving tonight." He replied nervously.

There was complete silence on the phone.

"Jackie?" Leon said quietly

"Ok, I'll have your bag ready for you" she responded calmly in a quiet voice devoid of emotion before she hung up.

"Damn Jenny, this had better be damned important.' Vance thought to himself.

 _Friday Morning_

Deputy Director Leon Vance had been sitting outside of the Director's office for 30 minutes. He looked over at her assistant and asked once again, even though he already knew the answer.

"Are you sure she knows I'm here?" Leon asked the director's assistant.

"Yes Deputy Director Vance," Cynthia responded.

Finally, Jenny buzzed her assistant,

"Cynthia!"

"Yes Director?"

"Send the Deputy Director in please." Jenny requested.

"Right away Director," Cynthia responded.

Cynthia got up and walked over to the director's door,

"Deputy Director Vance, the Director will see you now," she said as she opened the door.

"Thank you Cynthia," Leon said as he walked into the office.

Cynthia closed the door and turned her music up a little louder because she knew it was getting ready to get ugly in the director's office.

"Good Morning Director," Leon said pleasantly as he went to take a seat.

"Shut the hell up and stand in front of me while I'm talking to you!" Jenny snapped.

To say Leon was startled would be an understatement. Usually, the director didn't get this upset unless one of her agents was killed but as far as he knew, no agents had been harmed. Leon walked over to her desk and said "yes ma'am!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to dress down and embarrass my brightest agent in front of the whole NCIS bullpen?" She started without any pleasantries.

Now Leon knew what this was about but he couldn't understand Jenny being upset at the actions he had taken to correct an agent with no initiative.

"Director, I was" Leon was cut off before he could finish.

"Shut the hell up! I don't remember giving you permission to say a damn thing, Jenny yelled! Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and all I need to hear from you are yes ma'am or no ma'am. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Leon replied.

"Good. Do you know why agent McGee did not volunteer for that assignment?" Jenny asked.

Leon started to say yes ma'am and then he thought about the question. Jenny was no dummy and to ask him a simple question like that meant there was something else up. He thought about the question again. Now that he thought about it, he actually did not know why agent McGee did not volunteer. He thought he knew why but she had not asked him what he thought, she asked him if he knew and now he understood why she was so hostile. He had screwed up big time. Apparently what he thought the reason for agent McGee not to volunteer was not the actual reason he had not volunteered. Damn.

"No ma'am" Leon replied.

"Very Good Leon, I can see why you are my deputy director. Any other idiot would have been so sure of himself that he would have blurted out a yes automatically and been fired on the spot. I wish you had used that intelligence when dealing with agent McGee. Did you question agent McGee or investigate as to why he didn't volunteer?" Jenny asked.

Leon felt like an ass. "No ma'am."

"Now, for this next question, you are allowed to answer in detail" the director told him.

Oh shit Leon thought, this was not going to be good.

"Why did you punish agent McGee without either knowing or finding out why he didn't volunteer?" She asked quietly with venom in her voice.

Yep, he was dead. But the one thing Leon was not was a coward. 'Oh well, I might as well bite the bullet since it was my own fault' Leon thought to himself.

"Director, I have no excuse for the unjustified actions I took against agent McGee. I, better than anyone, know what it's like to be judged harshly and unfairly for no reason. I overreacted and without doing my due diligence to find out the reason agent McGee didn't volunteer, I embarrassed an agent I was actually very impressed with after reading his file. I can only say that at the time, I was disappointed with him for not volunteering because I really wanted him for the assignment to further his exemplary career. I let that disappointment color my judgment and acted in a way unbecoming a deputy director. Director, if I may, I would like to give him a public apology in front of the same people I disgraced myself and the agency with my careless actions. I also owe you an apology for representing the office of the director of NCIS in this unprofessional way. While sitting in that chair, I represent you and the integrity you have brought to this office and I failed in doing that. I sincerely apologize for my lapse in judgment director and can unequivocally guarantee you that it will never happen again." Leon stated.

Jenny's tempered had cooled considerably while listening to her deputy director. It took guts for a man in Leon's position to admit that he screwed the pooch but to also want to give a public apology; now that got her attention. Jenny was actually very impressed with Leon. He didn't try to hide behind his title or weasel out of the mistake he had made. He took full responsibility for it and was willing to go the extra mile to try to make it right.

"Apology accepted," Jenny said. "Please be seated."

"Director, as soon as this meeting is over, I would like to go make my apologies to agent McGee but while we are here, could you please tell me the reason he did not volunteer?" Leon asked.

Leon saw the director's features change to one of anger and disgust.

"He did not volunteer because his asshole Senior Field Agent, who I might add, you selected for the assignment and who is supposed to be looking out for his junior agents, talked agent McGee out of volunteering for the assignment." Jenny said disgustedly.

"WHAT!" Vance was shocked.

"Yes, he told agent McGee it would be bad for his career if he volunteered and also told him he was not going to volunteer either." Jenny continued.

"Ah hell and I played right into his little game. Damn it." Leon said emphatically truly disgusted with himself.

Now Leon understood the director's anger toward him earlier and he could not blame her. He had acted like an idiot and had embarrassed an agent who was a rising star while praising a dirt bag agent. When Leon spoke again, his voice was as cold as ice.

"Director, might I have a word with this Senior Field Agent?" Leon asked with malice in his voice.

"Oh no Leon, I know how you feel but Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo is all mine." she said with a tone in her voice even made Leon shiver.

"As for your other request, your public apology will have to be another time as I gave agent McGee today and next week off to get himself prepared for his transfer. You do have my permission to call him and apologize and let him know that as soon as it can be arranged, you will also be giving him a public apology." The director advised him.

"Thank you Director." Leon replied.

"All right Leon, you are dismissed." The directed said bringing an end to the meeting.

*****Next, wouldn't you like to know*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Trust Chap 4!**

 **Thank you to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **Reviewers: Guest, DS2010 and Gottahavemyncis – Thank you for the reviews.**

 **DS2010 and Gottahavemyncis, you guys are cracking me up. I love your inputs. Going by your Chap 3 reviews, you two are chomping at the bit to see what happens when Director Sheppard has her showdown with Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo.**

 **Weeeeell, since you guys asked so nicely, NOPE, not going to do it. Not this chapter. LOL.**

 **This Chapter is Hurricane Jenny Sheppard force level 5. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 4: NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard

 _Later, after the meeting between Director Sheppard and Deputy Director Vance_

Gibbs didn't know how long he had been day dreaming about his youngest agent but the dinging of the elevator snapped him out of it. Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator.

"Morning Boss" Dinozzo greeted!

"Good Morning Gibbs" Ziva Said.

Gibbs growled something that was supposed to pass for a greeting.

"Hey, where is McTardy"?

"How the hell should I know" Gibbs barked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and both knew this was going to be another day of tiptoeing around the boss. Gibbs phone ring!

"Yeah Gibbs"! He listened and then said, "McGee is not here". He listened again and said, "We'll be right up".

"Director wants to see us", he said while getting up.

"What about McGoo"?

"She said don't worry about him", Gibbs replied as they went upstairs and filed into the director's office

"Director", Tony greeted!

"Good morning Jenny" Ziva said.

"Jenny" Gibbs growled.

"Good morning everyone, please have a seat. We are waiting for a couple of more participants, Aaahhh here they are now", Jenny said as Ducky, Jimmy and Abby walked into the office.

As Abby looked around she said; "Hey, where is Timmy"?

"I've already spoken with him. He won't be here" Jenny stated.

"You want to tell us what the hell is going on Jenny"?

Very calmly and in a quiet voice laced with iron, Jenny said; "First of all, unless you want to be suspended without pay for two weeks, you had better remember who the hell you are speaking to and keep a civil tongue in that thick skull of yours" Jenny snapped.

The room went silent. No one had ever heard the Director speak that way to Gibbs. Gibbs was standing where he was just as shocked as the rest of them. This must be damn serious for Jenny to speak like that to him.

"Now, let's just jump in shall we" Jenny said in a soft but scary voice? "Agent McGee has been transferred off of your team effective immediately".

"What the hell", Gibbs shouted. "You put him back on my team immediately, you hear me he yelled".

"Shut the hell up", Jenny screamed. "You ever talk to me like that again you won't have to worry about a suspension because you will be out of a job. You stand there and keep you big mouth shut. One more outburst from you and I'll have security throw you in lock up".

To prove her point, Jenny went over to her phone and buzzed her assistant.

"Yes Director"

"Have security send two officers up here and have them wait out there with you".

"Right away Director"

Jenny glared at Gibbs daring him to say something. "You got something else you want to say to me agent Gibbs", she bit out?

"No".

"WHAT"?

"No", pause, "ma'am" Gibbs said haltingly.

Gibbs was obtuse about a lot of things but he could see that the director was already pissed off about something and was not playing around. Coming up here pouring gasoline on the fire was not helping at all. He wisely kept his mouth shut and waited for her to continue.

"Anyone else got anything smart to say" she barked out?

The rest of the group looked everywhere but at the director. They did not want to make eye contact with her in case she took that as a challenge to her authority and have them literally dragged out of NCIS.

Jenny placed the phone handle back into its cradle.

"Now, where was I, oh yeah, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, effective immediately, agent McGee has been transferred off of this team. We'll get back to that later, right now I'm considering if I want to bring charges up on all of you".

There was a gasp throughout the room. Jenny continued;

"Does anyone want to hazard a guess as to why I would be considering bringing charges up on you"?

They all looked at each other not having a clue as to what the director was talking about. Gibbs continued to silently glare at the director trying to figure out what game she was playing while Ducky was wrecking his brain trying to ascertain what had happened. Both Tony and Abby were looking around like they didn't have a care in the world. Amazingly enough they were both thinking the same thing. They were both wondering which of the other members had screwed up enough to piss off the director this bad. Jimmy was looking at Ducky hoping his mentor could give him a clue as to how he had messed up.

Again, Jenny started to speak;

"So, no one has any idea what you could have done for me to be considering bringing charges against you"?

"Jen uh director", Gibbs started, "could you please tell us what's going on, we have a lot of work waiting for us".

"You think I don't know what work you have to do? Did you suddenly forget who gives you that work? Are you really this thick headed that you would attempt to rush the director of NCIS? Well, let me put your itty bitty mind at ease Gibbs. There is no work waiting on any of you. As a matter of fact, there may never be work waiting for any of you again at NCIS. Now Gibbs, do I have your attention now or do you want to keep playing who has the bigger pair of balls with me"?

Now everyone was staring at the director with a little fear in their eyes as they still did not know what the director was up to but that last statement did not bode well for anyone.

"What does that mean", Gibbs asked?

"That means exactly what it sounded like it meant Gibbs. None of you are going back to work and you will be lucky if you keep your jobs so be very careful with your responses. If any of you think that this is a joke or that I'm not serious, please say so now so I can have my security officers come in and drag your sorry asses out of here".

The tension in the room was so palpable; you could cut it with a knife. It was made even more so by the fact that their jobs had just been threatened by the one, very irate, person who could make good on that threat. In addition to that, she had also threatened to have charges brought up on them and they still did not know what they had done wrong.

Gibbs and Ducky were nervous since they had never heard Jenny speak this way to anyone. Everyone else in the room was just scared silly. No one wanted to get fired but the director was acting as though they had TP'd her house or something. Even Gibbs wasn't talking which really scared them. As they looked at the director, she seemed to be getting more upset even though no one was talking.

Jenny couldn't believe this. These idiots didn't have a clue. How could they be this dumb? These people comprise the best MCRT in the agency and they are not able to put the clues together to give them an inkling of what is going on? Clue number one, she told them she spoke to agent McGee separately. Clue number two, she transferred him off of their team. Clue number three, he is not in this meeting getting his head handed to him with the rest of them. How many freaking clues do they need? Unless, no, there is no way that could be it. But going with the evidence of their silence and blank looks that's got to be it! These idiots must really think that there is nothing wrong with the way they have treated Agent McGee. Are you freaking kidding me? The more Jenny thought about this the more incensed she became. Do they really think that their treatment of agent McGee is normal?

"Is there anyone in this room who would like to take a shot as to why you are all here"?

No one made a sound.

"There is not one of you that has anything to say"?

Again there was silence.

"Wow, it's easy to see why agent McGee requested a transfer off of this dysfunctional team".

Jenny couldn't believe they were all sitting there as if they were the most innocent people in the world. She felt herself losing control of her temper. She could not make any decisions why she felt like this. She got up and walked over and opened the door and addressed her security officers.

"Agent Jackson, Agent Black would you come in here please"!

The agents came in and stood in front of the director.

"I'm going to go to the break room and make myself some tea. And before you ask, Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I have a perfectly good tea set right over there but I need to take a walk. I want you two to watch these people. They are not to move. If any of them, especially that one", she said while pointing at Gibbs, "gives you any problems, throw them in lock up immediately. Have I made myself clear"?

"Yes ma'am" Both agents replied.

Without looking at any of the group, Jenny went down to the break room. The agents glared at the group they were assigned to watch. They had no clue as to what was going on but their director seemed mighty upset and these people seemed to be the reason why. Agent Jackson and Agent Black had been a part of Jenny's security detail since the day she was sworn in. They liked her because she was a fair boss and very easy to work for. If any of them even twitched, they would be taken down hard.

The group was looking at the security agents and did not like what they saw. These agents were glaring at them as though they wanted someone to move so they could get their hands on them. Gibbs was especially frustrated. It had been a long time since he had effectively been told to shut up and color. Normally he just rode roughshod over whoever it was but today he had faced a Jenny he had never seen before. On top of that, he had covertly observed the two security agents stance and body language and knew for a fact that if he even blinked wrong they would be on him with no hesitation. Gibbs would normally be able to intimidate anyone but not these two security agents. There was nothing for Gibbs to do except sit back and relax as best he could until Jenny got back.

The thing that was more surprising than anything else was that Abby was quiet. If anyone had been a candidate to be thrown in lock up it was her. She never knew when to keep her mouth shut and she really believed that she couldn't be touched because she was Gibbs favorite and the self proclaimed best forensic scientist in NCIS. She had always thought Gibbs had complete control over the director due to their past but that got blown right out of the water when she witnessed Gibbs get dressed down by the director and just stand there and do nothing. That really scared her since she had never seen anyone be able to do that to Gibbs. Her instinct for self preservation kicked in and she decided she had better just keep quiet until the director returned and told them what this was all about.

Ducky had started putting the pieces together and thought he knew what this meeting was about and why the director was so angry. All the clues fit together nicely except for Mr. Palmer and himself. Why were they here? He could not for the life of him connect the two of them with anything that would have them be a part of this meeting. He wrecked his brain trying to fit the rest of the pieces together but just could not make the connection. As he was trying to put the whole thing together, the director walked back in looking much calmer but still with an air of anger surrounding here.

"Thank you gentlemen, please continue to wait with my assistant" Jenny said to the security agents.

"Yes ma'am" they once again replied.

As the security team left, they closed the door behind them and Jenny walked over to her desk and sat down. She calmly took a sip of her tea and then said;

Well then, let's get this show on the road. The quicker we get through this, the quicker I can get you the hell out of my office. Now, I could have called you all in here individually to ensure your confidentiality but what the hell, I just don't give a damn about you or your confidentiality. Allow me let you all in on a little secret. Right now, I'm having an extremely hard time not firing all of you on the spot and being done with the lot of you. So, if I were you, I would be extremely careful with the answers you give and how you give them. I will be speaking to you all individually and I better get truthful answers from you. I'll let you in on another little secret. I already know the answers to all the questions I'm going to ask you so think very carefully before you answer them. The truth might save your job. Lies get you fired immediately".

*****Next, who do you think it will be? Heh Heh Heh!*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Trust Chap 5!**

 **Sorry for the delay. That pesky 4 letter word crept up on me. (LIFE)**

 **Thank you to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **Reviewers: DS2010, Gottahavemyncis, Paula Galtarocha, Astrahan, 12reader, Cucuchilain, aj344, aphass, Crawcolady, bananagal1 and guest – Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I was going to have Jenny go at Tony in this chapter but some of my reviewers like the anticipation and suggested I save that showdown. LOL.**

 **Sooooooo, This Chapter is the Doctors. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 5: NCIS Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard

NCIS Assistant to the Chief Medical Examiner Dr. James Palmer

 _Director Sheppard's office right after Jenny has established she is not taking any bull_

"Dr Palmer, I know you haven't finished your medical school yet but I have checked up on you and you are at the top of your class. I have also conferred with Dr. Mallard and he tells me that knowledge wise, you are actually qualified to be a ME right now. So, for the purpose of this meeting, I will address you as Dr. Palmer. Do you have a problem with this" Jenny asked?

Smiling, Jimmy answered, "No ma'am"

"Ok, Dr. Palmer, lets began. How long have you worked here at NCIS?"

"Almost two year's director", Jimmy responded proudly.

"And how would you evaluate the training you have received since you have been here?"

"It's been the best ma'am. I have learned so much from Dr Mallard. He has taught me how to see things that aren't there and how to decipher false readings and just so many things ma'am" Jimmy gushed.

"That's very nice to hear Dr. Palmer. It restores my faith that someone in NCIS is actually teaching and training their young trainees and not using them as convenient whipping boys" the director said while glaring at Gibbs "or as a form of amusement for pranks and practical jokes" she said while glaring at Tony "or as a play toy or scapegoat" she said while glaring at Abby.

Gibbs, Tony and Abby were starting to get very nervous now. It was one thing when everyone in the room was getting a tongue lashing but the director had just singled the three of them out.

"Now, getting back to you Dr. Palmer, has Dr. Mallard also been instructing you on NCIS policy and procedures?

"Yes ma'am, he was very adamant about that. He drilled it into me that knowing NCIS policy and procedures as well as the Federal regulations are just as important as my medical knowledge."

No one understood where the director was going with her line of questioning nor could they figure out what Ducky or Jimmy could have possibly done to be included in this meeting.

"That's very good to know Dr. Palmer. Now let's come at this from a different direction for a minute. I'm going to give you a few scenarios to see what your response would be. I know this is unorthodox but bear with me please."

"Ok Director, I'm ready" Jimmy said.

"Ok Dr. Palmer, if you and Dr. Mallard were walking on the sidewalk and as you two are walking you see a part of the sidewalk that a tree root has caused to lift up. Would you grasp Dr. Mallards arm or verbally try to warn him?'

"Why yes, of course Director."

"Why"

"Because he could trip and fall and badly injure himself" Jimmy said hesitantly.

"Dr. Palmer, would you be so kind as to explain to us what type of injuries could occur to Dr. Mallard if he had indeed tripped over that raised sidewalk" the director asked?

"Well ma'am, because of Dr. Mallards advanced age, any fall could have disastrous results. He could break any number of bones. He could become crippled for the rest of his life. Even the simple act of trying to brace himself as he fell could result in a fatal injury" Jimmy said quietly and sadly.

Ducky started rubbing the young man on his back to try bringing him out of his sad mood resulting from thinking about any injuries to his mentor.

"So you would try to protect him before an impending tragedy occurred" the director asked?

"Yes ma'am" Jimmy replied.

"What if you are at a crime scene and agent Gibbs sent agent Dinozzo off to investigate part of a forest that's nearby. If you saw agent Dinozzo heading right into foliage that was poison ivy, would you attempt to stop him?"

"Yes ma'am" Jimmy replied.

"Why, there is no danger of agent Dinozzo breaking bones or being fatally injured. Sure, he would itch a lot."

Jimmy looked at Ducky confused but answered the question.

"Director, I would try to warn or stop anyone who I knew were putting themselves in peril even it was just contracting a nasty case of poison ivy."

"Very good Dr. Palmer," the director stated. Now let's get back to those pesky NCIS policies and procedures. Dr Palmer, is there ever a time when you, as the medical team member, have the authority to override orders given by an NCIS agent or even the Director?"

"Yes ma'am, if it is an unlawful or illegal order that puts any agent's health in unnecessary danger" Jimmy quoted the verse by heart.

The director then looked like she was going to go ballistic. No one knew what Jimmy had said for the director to look like she wanted to shoot everyone in the room. Jimmy had taken a step back when he saw her face transform. Jenny walked around her desk and stepped right up into Jimmy's face and said in a very cold voice.

"Dr. Palmer, you have proved that you would step in at anytime if you saw a coworker, friend or any person heading for impending danger. You have also proven that you are well versed in NCIS policies and procedures. What I can't figure out is why an obviously well trained NCIS medical professional stood by and did absolutely nothing as an obviously deranged senior agent gave an illegal order to a junior agent to get into a red tagged hazard?

Both Ducky and Jimmy looked at each other in horror. She was absolutely right. They stood there and did not do a thing even though they had the authority to stop it.

"Dr. Palmer, as you have completed 4 years of college and you are in the process of completing another 4 years of medical school, I am quite sure you were taught how to adequately put your thoughts together and give a coherent reply when you have been asked a question. Do not look at Dr. Mallard; he is in more trouble than you are. I will get to him in a moment. Now, once again, why did you stand by and do absolutely nothing as agent Gibbs order agent McGee into a red tagged hazard knowing what the consequences to agent McGee's health could be very dangerous including death? Even after agent McGee pointed out that it was red tagged and NCIS protocol was to call and wait for the bio hazard team to arrive, you still did nothing. WHY," the director shouted.

Jimmy looked like he wanted to cry. Not because the director yelled at him but because of what he had allowed to happen to Tim. He knew the director was right and there was no disputing that. As a matter of fact, even if he could, he wouldn't dispute it. He felt as though he was the lowest of the low. He wanted the director to throw the book at him. Even kick him out of NCIS. He had let down the one person, with the exception of Dr. Mallard, who had always been his friend. He allowed someone to hurt the one person who always treated him with respect. He had the authority to stop it and didn't. He had let his friend down.

But the director was not done. She was just getting wound up.

"Dr. Palmer, since you can't seem to come up with an answer to that question, how about you answer this one, why did you allow a dog attack victim to not only drive back to the navy yard but drive the very dog that attacked him? With the exception of Dr. Mallard, you know better than everyone in this room the state of mind an attack victim would be in but again you said and did nothing as agent Gibbs ordered agent McGee to drive the very animal that attacked him back to the Navy Yard, why? Why didn't you insist that an ambulance be called for agent McGee so he could be transported to the hospital?"

Jimmy had put his head in his hands and was silent but everyone could see his shoulders moving as he silently cried. The room was quiet as everyone was in tune with the young man's misery. They knew Jimmy was close to Tim and would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. They also knew this was the reason he was in so much misery. They knew he was blaming himself and thinking it might as well had been him who ordered Tim into mosquito infested red tag tub since he did not do anything to stop it.

Jimmy finally stopped crying, took a deep breath and looked up. With determination, he straightened his shoulders and stood up with tears rolling down his face.

"Director, I have no excuse."

Ducky tried to intervene, "Now Mr. Palmer, don't go blaming yourself for," but Jimmy cut off Ducky before he could finish.

"No Dr. Mallard and I apologize for cutting you off. You are my mentor and are like a father to me. I love you and would do anything for you but this one is on me. As I told the director, you have done an excellent job with my training. As such, there is no excuse for my actions or rather my inactions."

Turning back to the director, Jimmy continued

"I was at fault Director! I have hurt a NCIS agent and friend with my inactions and I refuse to insult him or you director by trying to excuse my behavior. I failed to carry out the duties assigned to me. Not only did I endanger an agent's wellbeing on multiple occasions but I let down one of the few people in this world who is truly a friend to me. As I said before director, I have no excuse. I will accept any punishment you choose to give me without question and if you allow me to keep my job, I promise you here and now that never again will another agent's wellbeing will be put at risk if I have anything to say about it."

Jimmy sat back down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had done that to Tim.

Dr Mallard who looked like he had aged 20 years sat there rubbing his young protégé on his back. He also had tears in his eyes.

"Dr. Palmer, I am impressed that even though you are the youngest in the room, you have shown the most maturity. You have owned up to your mistakes and I truly believe you sincere and no other agent will ever have to worry about their safety with you on the scene. I will take that in to consideration. Having said that, the fact remains that you were derelict in your duties and put an agent's life in jeopardy on more than one occasion. That, I cannot overlook.

Jenny then turned her gaze on Ducky

"Dr. Mallard, out of everyone in this room, you are the one I am most disappointed in. Even though Dr. Palmer is just as guilty, he is young and he did have his mentor at each of the scenes. Dr. Palmer takes his cues from you so I can understand him not stepping forth when you did not. It doesn't excuse him but I can understand the position it put him in. Dr. Mallard, as much as I have wrecked my brain trying to figure out why you would let this happen, I haven't been able to come up with one single idea. You are a veteran of wars so you are unflappable under duress. In your career, long before you came to NCIS, you were running through mine fields dodging bullets to get to the injured so you could treat them. You have gone toe to toe with agent Gibbs on more than one occurrence when it concerned the wellbeing of an agent so it couldn't be that. You seem to have genuine affection for agent McGee so I can't see you wanting to willingly harm him as some have done. I can even see you having a lapse of judgment at one scene but at multiple scenes? Impossible! How you could let an attack victim get behind the wheel of any vehicle, let alone the vehicle that has the very animal that attacked him in it is beyond me. I can't even imagine you standing there letting agent Gibbs order agent McGee into that cesspool. You would think that when agent McGee stated it was red tagged, that would have snapped you out of whatever stupor you were in but no. You still stood there and said nothing. NOTHING! Dr. Mallard, I am simply at a loss as to how you could let this happen.

Right before everyone eyes, Ducky had seemed to shrink down into himself as the director spoke. Ducky was beyond disgusted with himself. He was the one who always had words of wisdom for everyone but had none for himself. He was so full of himself that he had caused suffering and heartache to a man he looked on as a grandson. He had done this to his young Timothy; that brilliant young man, with the expressive green eyes and gentle spirit, who would give the shirt off his back to you simply because you asked for it. What the hell was he thinking? How could he have let that happen? Maybe the time has come for him to hang up his stethoscope. If he could allow something like this to happen to Timothy of all people, what good was he? Every time he pictured young Timothy smiling face, his heart just broke all over again. With tears rolling down his face, Ducky looked up at the director and in a broken voice no one had ever heard from Ducky before he said.

"Director, I am in total agreement with young Mr. Palmer, there is no excuse. As you already know, I have even less of a leg to stand on than Mr. Palmer. I am not a young person just starting out trying to find my way in the world. I am not someone who can be swayed by titles and rank. I know very well the duties and authorities that have been assigned to me in my position and I have failed miserably in carrying out those duties. An agent, who I consider like a grandson to me, could have been killed on numerous occasions because of my lack of action. I know I am usually long winded director but I will not waste your time with useless prater today. As Mr. Palmer so eloquently put it, I am at fault and will also accept whatever punishment you decide upon without question. Director, I know that I don't have the right to ask but I humbly request to stay on at NCIS and continue to train Dr. Palmer until he has completed his studies and can replace me as the ME. At that time tender my resignation to you."

"Doctor Mallard, I appreciate your candor and honesty. I also appreciate that you are truly remorseful for your part in the harm that has been caused to agent McGee. I will take your request under advisement along with your many years of outstanding service. But you also have to understand that one of my best and brightest agents has been put in harm's way on numerous occasions by the very people he trusted to have his six. I have a very big problem with that. What angers me the most is I can understand this kind of behavior out of Larry, Moe and Curly over there but you two were the ones that kept his faith in NCIS alive. He could come in everyday knowing that there were people here who cared for him. Who cared about his safety and wellbeing! What you two broke inside of him was probably crueler than what those three put him through because he wasn't expecting it. He could not brace himself for the blow you delivered. So, while I appreciate what both of you have said, you will have to excuse me if I'm still mighty pissed off with you."

Both medical examiners looked like they had just had their hearts ripped out of their chests. To be told they had hurt Tim worst than Gibbs, Tony and Abby finally brought home why the director was so upset with them. They had blindsided Tim. Of course, they had not meant to do it but that does not excuse the fact that they had done it. Tim had left his flank open because he thought he would never have to protect it against the ME's. There was nothing left to say. They could only apologize to Tim and beg for his forgiveness but they knew it would never be the same again. Even if he forgave them, he would never trust them to the extent he once did.

Jimmy was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Breena that he had destroyed the best friendship he had ever had. He knew she would be upset when he told her how he had hurt Tim. She would try to console him because she loved him but he didn't want to be consoled. He wanted to be yelled at for what he had done.

Ducky was so distraught that he didn't know if he would be able to make it home today. Even if he did, he didn't want to be alone because he didn't trust himself at the moment. Of all the horrors he had witnessed in his life, this had to be worst and it was he who had carried it out.

Jimmy looked over at his mentor and saw how hard he was taking this. His heart went out to him. Dr. Mallard would never purposely hurt anyone let alone Tim. He didn't know if Dr. Mallard would be able to come back from this. He knew Tim held a special place in Dr. Mallard's heart and Dr. Mallard probably felt like it had just been ripped out. Jimmy put his hand over Ducky's hand and squeezed it before leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Dr. Mallard, you are coming home and staying with Breena and me. We will leave your car here on the navy yard and you ride with me. We will stop by your place and get some clothes but you are staying with us."

Ducky looked at Jimmy's hand covering his and then looked up into Jimmy's eyes. He saw the love that his young protégée had for him and also the determination to make sure he was looked after. He took his right hand patted Jimmy's hands that was covering his left hand and because he was unable to speak at the moment, he nodded to him.

The director started to speak again.

"Dr Mallard and Dr. Palmer, I will not give you your punishments now because if I did, with the way I'm feeling, you two would be fired on the spot. Unfortunately, that would be the decision of a very pissed off director whose only thought is to get rid of everyone who had any part in the harm caused to agent McGee and that would not be fair to you. As I'm not in the mood to be fair to anyone since no one has been fair to agent McGee, I'll wait until I have calmed down and can evaluate you two intelligently and not emotionally. So, you two still have jobs for now. I wouldn't do any celebrating though because that could change in a heartbeat."

********* Ok, Who is going to be the next one to get swept away by Hurricane Jenny ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Trust Chap 6!**

 **I know it's been a long delay. I apologize.**

 **To those who have been following from the start, I owe you a special apology.**

 **Thank you to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **To my Reviewers: You guys are great. It has gotten to the point where I can't keep up with all of you. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **And to those who have been reviewing from the start, again, a special thanks to you.**

 **For my reviewer who sent me the PM, a special thanks to you for your encouragement**

 **This Chapter is the Ninja Assassin. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _Chapter 6: NCIS Special Agent Ziva David_

"Agent David," the director barked!

Ziva's head snapped up. "Yes Director"

"Of all the people on this so called team, you are the one whom I'm most disappointed. Because of our past history, I personally selected you for this assignment. I selected you because you are, or were, a professional. I thought you were someone who would be able to remain professional, even around this bunch of idiots. I guess I was wrong. Could you please help me out here and explain to me what agent McGee did to you to make you want to join agent Dinozzo in making his life hell?"

Ziva had a stunned look on her face

"I was a part of tormenting Tim," she asked in a hurt confused voice?

It didn't escape anyone's notice that she had called him Tim instead of her usual McGee.

The director's face went from mildly annoyed to downright angry in a split second.

"Are you kidding me? You have the nerve to ask me that?"

The director just stared at Ziva while she tried to calm down. Finally, the director began again.

"Agent David, I'm sitting here trying to figure out if this is some kind of ploy of yours to make me believe you seriously don't think the things you have done to agent McGee are serious incidents or you actually don't know what you have done."

"Director, I would never hurt Ti uh agent McGee or violate his trust!"

"Ok Ziva, since you brought up violating trust, why don't you explain to me how assisting agent Dinozzo with breaking and entering into agent McGee's apartment and searching through his personal possessions not a violation of trust, not to mention a federal crime?"

Ziva's eyes went wide.

"But I thought, that is, I was told, I mean, it was meant to be a harmless prank" Ziva finally got out.

"Oh really, then tell me agent David, out of the many partners you have had, how many of them have broken into your home?"

Ziva was silent as she, along with everyone else in the room, knew no one would dare break into Ziva's home.

"I have a better question for you agent David. If any of your partners, including the ones here at NCIS, had broken into your apartment and rifled through your possessions as a prank, what would you have done" the director asked?

Ziva could not speak. If she did and told the truth she would only be confirming what the director already knew. If anyone ever broke into her apartment, either friend of foe, she would torture them until they begged for death. What Ziva couldn't understand is, knowing how she would feel if someone did this to her, why did she go along with Dinozzo and do it to Tim of all people. What was she thinking?

Ziva dropped her head in shame but Tony refused to give up without a fight.

"Director, Ziva misspoke. It was not a prank. We were actually checking his place to make sure it was safe for Prob uh McGee" Tony stated.

Turning her blazing eyes on the SFA, Jenny calmly stated

"Is that so agent Dinozzo? So are you telling me that you broke yet another NCIS protocol by not telling me, the director, that there was a threat to one of my agents?"

Tony realized his mistake immediately and tried to back pedal. "No director, of course not" Tony said hastily.

"Then explain why you and agent David had to break into agent McGee's apartment to make sure his place was safe for him," she asked sarcastically?

"Well ma'am, McGee had mentioned on several occasions that he did not feel safe in the neighborhood he lived in so I thought I would check out the security of his apartment and let him know what he could do to upgrade his security. I asked Ziva to come along as an extra pair of eyes."

"So, are you telling me that agent McGee knew you were going to his apartment to check his security" she asked in incredulously?

"Yes ma'am"

"So Agent McGee gave you a key so that you could go check his apartment whenever you felt it wasn't safe?

"Well, no ma'am, he didn't give me a key."

"So instead of giving you a key he gave you his permission to use lock picking tools to break into his apartment" she asked raising one eyebrow?

"Well not technically but it was an unwritten rule so to speak."

Disgusted with Dinozzo and his lies, Jenny turned to Ziva.

"Agent David, do you want to let your partner continue to hang himself or do you have something to say?"

"No director, I do not have anything to say and I do not have an excuse why I allowed this to happen" Ziva stated.

"Agent Dinozzo, I was having this conversation with agent David when you decided you would butt in and come to her rescue with a pack of lies that a fifth grader wouldn't believe. It appears you are anxious for me to get to your part in this fiasco but you are going to have to wait because I'm not done with agent David yet. So, in the mean time, here is what I want you to do. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone in the room cringed back when Jenny shouted this at Dinozzo.

Very quietly, which didn't fool anyone, Jenny asked "Is there anyone else in here who wants to butt in?"

There was total silence in the room.

"Good"

"Agent David, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think very carefully before you answer. What is your opinion of agent McGee as an agent, as a friend and as a man?"

Ziva thought about this very carefully. She knew if she answered the director truthfully, she would basically out herself as to her feelings for Tim. But she did not want to lie either. She was still stunned that she had been an accomplice in violating Tim's trust and did not want to do any further damage him. Looking at it this way, her choice was easy. She would never again do anything that would violate his trust or hurt Tim in any way. Ziva started to answer the director

"Agent McGee is one of the best agents I have ever had the honor to work with. He has done everything in his power to turn himself into a great agent despite not getting any encouragement from any of us. Unknown to him, I have watched him train with the marines in the morning before work for months."

Both Gibbs and Tony looked up at that statement thinking there is no way McGee was training with Marines. Tony automatically assumed McGee was too soft to train with the marines and Gibbs knew that the Marines didn't just let anyone train with them, especially civilians.

Ziva continued

"Also unknown to him, I have watched him sign up and take workshops to sharpen his investigative skills. He has never, not even once, let any of us down in field. He has always had our six. I have watched him find clues when there were none and put them together in a way I could never understand. He is a highly trained NCIS agent. As a friend, there is no one better. When I first came to this team, everyone was mourning the death of agent Todd which automatically made me the enemy since I would be taking her place and sitting at her desk. Agent McGee was the first to speak to me and make me feel welcome. Even though he was also mourning the loss of a cherished teammate, He took it upon himself to ensure I would feel welcomed on the team."

Before Jenny could ask her next question, Gibbs spoke up

"Director, may I ask agent David a couple of questions?"

Jenny looked at him closely for several seconds before making her decision "Yes, you may agent Gibbs."

Turning to Ziva, Gibbs asked "Ziva, are you sure it was McGee you saw training with the Marines? Marines are pretty tough customers and they don't usually associate with civilians in this manner."

"Yes Gibbs, it was McGee I watched training with the Marines. I did not know at the time, but when he first started working out with them, Tony used to tease him because he would come into work with bruises. That was the reason for the bruises but he never complained and he never quit.

"But that was over a year ago" Gibbs stated in awe.

"Yes it was. One morning I arrived early and decided to drive around the compound before coming to work. I noticed McGee's car on the Marine side of the compound and stopped to speak with him. All I could see were Marines practicing hand to hand combat drills but I did not see McGee. I was turning to leave when I heard the instructor call McGee's name. I quickly turned back to see McGee in marine fatigues take his place. I watched in awe as McGee took on two marines and subdued them both using a combination of marine and mixed martial arts techniques. I later found out that McGee was also taking a form of martial arts in addition to the marine training. I started coming in early just so I could watch his training. I never told him since it was obvious he want to keep this private."

Tony had his mouth open but no words were coming out. Baby fat soft Probie training with marines and beating them, impossible! He would never believe that. But it had to be true because there was no reason for Ziva to lie about something like this.

Gibbs was also speechless. His computer geek was training with marines and beating them. He was training on his own time which is why no one would ever know but how did he get the marines to accept him?

"Ziva, you wouldn't happen to know how McGee was able to train with the marines would you? As I said before, marines don't just let anyone train with them and they most assuredly don't let civilians train with them."

"No Gibbs, I do not know how McGee was able to train with the marines" Ziva said quietly.

"I might be able to help you out with that Gibbs as I make it my business to know what's going on with my agents" Jenny said smirking.

The meaning was not lost on Gibbs or anyone else in the room. No one, outside of Ziva and the Director, had an inkling of what was going on in McGee's life and they called themselves friends. It hit Gibbs especially hard since he had a reputation of knowing what was going on in all of his agent's lives. What a joke. He didn't know the first thing that was going on in McGee's life.

The director continued

"Agent McGee volunteers at the youth center on campus tutoring kids in math and science. Several of the kids he tutors belong to those same marines he trains with. I know this because I have received numerous thank you emails for allowing agent McGee to tutor their kids. Their kids have gone to the top of their classes in those subjects thanks to agent McGee's help. Now, if agent Gibbs is done trying to play catch up in what is going on in one of his agents life, I would like to continue."

The director turned back to Ziva

"Agent David, a little earlier, you stated that you would not violate agent McGee's trust which we have since learned that, with the help of the brainless one over there, you have actually done just that. You also stated that you would never hurt agent McGee. Do you still stand by that statement?"

"Yes Director, I could never hurt agent McGee" Ziva stated without hesitation.

"Very well agent David, let's talk about your driving skills, or should we say your lack of driving skills."

Everyone in the room smiled a little at that since everyone had been witness to Ziva's horrific driving skills.

"When you are tasked with driving evidence back to NCIS HQ, would you say you drive a little more carefully, taking into account the importance of the evidence you're transporting?"

"Yes Director, I do not wish to have it thrown around in the back of the truck. It could easily be damaged if it was."

Ziva thought the director would be happy that she was taking precautions to ensure the evidence would arrive safely but the director seemed to get even angrier at her answer. Ziva did not understand what she had done wrong and asked the director.

"Director, is this not the correct procedure to take? To ensure no physical harm contaminates or destroys the evidence."

This time it looked like the director was actually going to attack Ziva. Gibbs had tensed thinking he was going to have to jump up and stop Jenny from strangling Ziva.

Jenny was finally able to get her temper under control but she still looked at Ziva as though she had lost her mind.

"Tell me agent David, knowing you had to drive carefully because of the physical harm and damage that could occur in the back of that truck, why would you drive said truck at breakneck speeds, turn sharp corners at those same speeds, accelerate sharply, make sudden stops and finally, leave paved roads to drive over the most bumpy dirt roads you could find with agent McGee in the back of that truck" Jenny asked in a dangerously low voice?

The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room. With the exception of Abby and Dinozzo who tried to hide the smirk on his face, everyone was horrified. Ziva eyes were wide as she sat there stunned. She had done that. She had intentionally tried to hurt her love. There was no excuse or justification. She was guilty. She didn't even know she was crying as the tears continued to run down her face. Ziva was tough and could face just about anything, even torture, without shedding a tear but hurting her Tim broke something inside of her.

"Do you think your punishment for agent McGee was appropriate because he wrote a book? Do you think driving carefully to ensure evidence is not damaged is more important that driving carefully to ensure a person is not damaged? Do you think the bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder and mild concussion he received by being tossed around in the back of the truck you were driving was justified? Do you know he could have actually been killed when you decided to drive over the roughest terrain you could find and made sure you turned corners extra sharp?"

Both Ducky and Palmer looked up sharply at hearing Tim had been injured this badly and they knew nothing about it. Ducky spoke up.

"Excuse me Director but when did this happen? I don't remember Timothy being injured coming back from a crime scene."

"That's because agent Dinozzo and agent David didn't think to check on him when they brought the truck back. They just parked it in the evidence garage and left. Apparently, they think that evidence is more important than human life. It just so happen that agent Balboa had gone down the garage to check on some evidence for the case his team was working on. He looked up and saw a very unsteady agent McGee stumbling out of the back of the truck holding his arm. Agent Balboa immediately went to him and told him he was taking him to the ER. But do you know what this agent said? This agent that was in so much pain that he could hardly speak. He told agent Balboa he couldn't go because it would break the chain of custody for the evidence and make it useless. Agent Balboa called one of his agents down and had agent McGee sign the evidence over to him to preserve the chain of custody. Only then did he allow agent Balboa to take him to the ER."

Ducky didn't think he could feel any worse but boy was he wrong. How could he be a part of treating this amazing young man so badly? He knew Timothy had a big heart and would probably forgive him but he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Agent David, do you still want to stand by that statement that you could never hurt agent McGee" the director asked snidely.

Ziva looked up with tears in her eyes.

"No director, I am now aware that my lapse in judgment, not only injured agent McGee, but also could have killed him. Director, I now have something to say. Agent Dinozzo and I did not go to agent McGee's apartment to check it for security. We broke in using lock picking tools to play a prank on him. I thought it was wrong but agent Dinozzo said this is what coworkers do to each other to break up the monotony. I was still new to the team and was trying to fit in so I went along with it. I am not trying to put all the blame on agent Dinozzo. I am an experienced agent and know right from wrong. I am guilty of all you have said here today director. I will not insult your intelligence by giving you an excuse for my actions when there is no excuse. I am guilty of breaking and entering and I am guilty of tormenting the first person who befriended me. I did not know I had injured Tim in the truck but that does not matter. I should not have driven the truck the way I did. I am ashamed of my actions and I am ashamed that I caused this sweet caring person any pain. I will accept any punishment and disciplinary action you deem appropriate for the cruel and unjust actions I have participated in toward agent McGee."

Ziva again lowered her head and stared at the floor trying to figure out how in the world she had allowed herself to go along with Tony in hurting Tim. She was also trying to figure how Tim did it. How did he treat her with such loving care after what she had done to him? He had never treated her any differently. He had never looked at her with accusing eyes. He just remained the same sweet caring man that she had come to love with all of her heart. She did not deserve him. She had to see him. She had to get out of here and go to him. She had to beg for his forgiveness. She had to hold to him. She had to look into those beautiful green eyes and hope they still looked back at her with the love she had taken for granted.

The director started speaking

"Again, I'm going to wait before handing out punishments. The more we speak about how this agent has been treated, the more I just want to fire the lot of you. I really don't know how you people sleep at night after treating this young man like this. I could understand if he was some kind of a knucklehead or screw up but we are talking about probably the nicest and most courteous person I have met. We are talking about a man that has done everything in his power to become the best agent he could. What has he done to any of you to make you do these things to him?"

There was complete silence in the room.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT" Jenny shouted startling them!

No one said anything. What was there to say?

Jenny turned her back on them and started taking deep breaths to try to calm down. When she had herself under control, she did not turn back around. She knew if she looked at them right now she would blow up again. She started speaking with her back to them.

"As I said before agent David, I'm disappointed with you the most."

She then walked out of her office motioning for security to go back in and keep an eye on them while she went to get some air.

********* Ok, It's getting down to the nitty gritty. Who is next to feel the wrath ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Trust Chap 7!**

 **As always, I give my heartfelt thanks to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **To my Reviewers: You guys rock. Some of your reviews have me laughing my butt off. Some of your reviews have me adding or changing plot lines. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review.**

 **I figured I would turn the tables on a certain someone who was more concerned about a dog than her, supposedly, best friend and call this chapter: Bad Abby. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 7: NCIS Forensic Specialist Abigail Scuito**_

Director Sheppard walked back into her office after getting some air. She signaled to her security to step outside and remain there. She had gone for a walk to try to get her emotions under control before she confronted her last three employees. Jenny knew she needed be very calm or she might just shoot them and be done with them. She was really angry at these three but mostly she was angry at herself for letting her feelings for these three askew her judgment when dealing with them. Because of that, a brilliant agent had suffered needlessly. Well no more! The kid gloves were off. It was well past time they got their comeuppance.

"Miss Scuito" Jenny said quietly.

"Yes Jenny" Abby replied.

It was a good thing the desk was between Jenny and Abby or Jenny might have decked her right then and there. The nerve of these people was unbelievable. Jenny took a deep breath before continuing.

"Miss Scuito, I want you to take notice that I am addressing you as Miss Scuito. I have not once addressed you as Abigail, Abby or any other familiar name. That is because I am your boss. I am not one of your girlfriends, one of your sisters or one of your pals. I am the Director of NCIS. I also happen to be your direct reporting official which means I am your supervisor. With that said, you will address me as Director, Director Sheppard or ma'am. If you address me with any other name or title, you will be fired on the spot for insubordination and disobeying a direct order. Have I made myself perfectly clear Miss Scuito?"

Shaking a little with wide eyes, Abby answered "yes Director."

"Now I suggest everyone get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while. Miss Scuito, we will be going over your activities and cases you were involved in one by one. We can't go over them all because we would never leave this office but I'm sure the cases I have selected will be more than enough to show a pattern into your behavior. The cases I selected also involve agent McGee. I must warn you Miss Scuito, as I have said before; I know the answer already to every question I will ask you so be very careful with your answers. One lie and you will be fired immediately. Is there anything that you do not understand about my instructions Miss Scuito?'

"No ma'am," Abby answered quietly.

"Good, before we began with the cases, let's establish some facts that most, if not all, of you already know. Miss Scuito, I know for a fact you are used to getting your way or lying your way out of difficult situation but don't forget, I already know the answer to my questions. I just want to see if you are going to answer them truthfully or gamble with your job and lie.

Now, in your opinion, is agent McGee intimidated by agent Gibbs?"

"Yes ma'am," Abby answered.

"Again, in your opinion, is it a well known fact, throughout NCIS, that agent Gibbs has made you his surrogate daughter in place of the one he lost?"

Smiling, looking at Gibbs, Abby answered "yes ma'am."

"Miss Scuito, knowing agent McGee is intimidated by agent Gibbs and knowing he thinks of you as the daughter he lost, have you ever used this knowledge to your advantage by making agent McGee do something he did not want to do by threatening to tell agent Gibbs?"

Abby put her head down but did not answer.

The director's anger meter was starting to rise.

"Miss Scuito, I just asked you a direct question. Are you refusing to answer your direct reporting official and the director of NCIS because if you are we can end this here and now with your immediate termination? Is that what you want?"

Abby looked up with tears in her eyes and answered, "No ma'am."

"Very well, answer the question," the director demanded.

"Yes ma'am" Abby said.

"Yes ma'am to what? Tell me exactly what you are saying yes ma'am too?"

"Yes ma'am, I used the knowledge that Timmy is intimidated by Gibbs and that Gibbs thinks of me as his daughter to get Timmy to do whatever I wanted," Abby replied softly.

"Did this include taking you to nightclubs when he was off duty?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Did you know you put your surrogate father's career in jeopardy every time you lied and coerced him into giving agent McGee an unlawful order? Every time he ordered agent McGee to do something on his off time, that was not job related, he was in fact issuing an unlawful order. So, think about how many times you played your game and had agent Gibbs give agent McGee an unlawful order and that's how many counts he has against him."

Abby's eyes got big as she looked at Gibbs who also looking uncomfortable since he had never thought about the ramifications of what he was doing. He also knew he couldn't deny it since he had done it countless times in front of witnesses.

The director continued

"From the expressions on your faces, I guess agent Gibbs issued this order and others like it quite a few times. Ok, moving on. Miss Scuito, have you ever asked agent McGee for money?"

"Well, I asked him to help me out with my rent a couple of times," Abby responded.

"Did you ask him to give you the money or lend you the money?"

"I asked him to lend me the money."

"Have you ever paid back any of the money agent McGee has loaned you?"

Abby put her head down again, "no ma'am.

"Has agent McGee ever said no to you when you asked him for a loan?"

Still with her head down, Abby answered "yes ma'am."

"And did you threaten to go to Gibbs with some lie if he did not give you the money?"

So softly that no could hear her Abby answered "yes ma'am."

"Miss Scuito, please sit up straight and speak out so everyone can hear you."

Abby sat up straight and repeated her answer "yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am what? Tell me exactly what you are saying yes ma'am too."

"Yes ma'am, when Timmy told me no, I threatened to go to Gibbs to get him in trouble."

"Miss Scuito, first of all, you will no longer refer to agent McGee as Timmy. He is a federal special agent and you will give him the respect he has earned by attaining that rank. Second, did you know you were extorting a federal agent when you threaten him into giving you money? Do you understand that is a federal crime you committed and are looking at jail time? However many times you threatened him into giving you money is the number of counts against you."

Once again Abby's eyes got big and she started shaking. She started hiccupping as if she couldn't breathe. Both Ducky and Palmer got up and tended to her. After getting her breathing somewhat under control, Ducky turned to the director

"Director, Abigail's heartbeat is accelerated and she is still having trouble breathing. May I request a brief recess so that I might take her down to autopsy and treat her properly?"

"Of course Dr. Mallard" the director said.

Jenny got up and went to the door and called her security in and addressed them

"We will be taking a 30 minute recess. One of you will go with Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer as they escort Miss Scuito down to autopsy so that they may better treat her. All conversation between them will be of a medical nature only. One of you will go with Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo and David as they take their break in the break room. Agent David is the lone female so she can use the facilities without an escort but ensure there are no other females are in the rest room first and do not let any in while she is in there. Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo will go at the same time and you will go in with them to ensure nothing of this meeting is discussed. Is that understood," Jenny asked?

Both security agents answered simultaneously, "yes ma'am.

"Good, Go!"

As everyone left her office, Jenny glared at them. She was still having trouble believing that these highly trained individuals had carelessly treated one of their own with such disregard. It left her boiling mad to think that this happened during her tenure under her watch. Jenny walked over to her window and stood staring out into space until the break was over and everyone came back in. Jenny thanked her security and again had them wait outside with her assistant. Abby's breathing was under control now but she was still shaking. Jenny might have felt compassion for her if she had not chose a dog over McGee. That was unforgivable and Jenny had no use for someone who would do that.

"Now that everyone has had a break and got themselves somewhat under control, we will finish this as I don't want it dragged out for the rest of the day. Ms. Scuito, as I said before, even though all cases that both you and agent McGee have been involved in will have to be scrutinized, for the purpose of this investigation, just a few will be more than enough. We'll begin with the Mauher case. Ms. Scuito, why don't we start by you telling everyone what really happened in that case or do you want me to do it?"

Abby went white as a sheet. There is no way she knows, Abby thought. She couldn't know, could she?

"You know what, scratch that. I can already see the lie forming in your eyes and I wouldn't want to be accused of tricking you into incriminating yourself. I will let the rest of your team know exactly what really happened. Ms. Scuito, If anything I'm about to say is false, I'm giving you permission to stop and correct me. Now let's get started. Agent Gibbs, you punished agent McGee because you thought he had failed in his duty to protect Miss Scuito. That is false. Mauher was able to get to Miss Scuito because she let him in."

All eyes turned to Abby but her biggest concern was the way Gibbs was looking at her. He was looking at her in disbelief that she had lied to him.

"I hope you all have noticed that Ms. Scuito has not stepped in to correct me on this. That speaks volumes in itself but let's get on with it. Apparently, Miss Scuito sent agent McGee out to his car to retrieve her toothbrush. Agent McGee refused as is standard NCIS policy that once safely inside, there are no other ventures out, unless absolutely necessary. Agent McGee also informed Miss Scuito he had brand new toothbrushes that had never been opened just in case he had guests. As I'm sure you're all aware, Miss Scuito likes to walk all over agent McGee and then threaten to get agent Gibbs on him if he doesn't do what she says. Unfortunately, this always works because it had been proven time and time again that she could tell agent Gibbs anything and he would punish agent McGee without thought. Even as agent McGee went back out to get the toothbrush, he cautioned Miss Scuito not to open the door for anyone. He advised her that he had a key so she did not need to open the door at all. So what happens when there was a knock on the door? Miss Scuito opens the door without looking through the peep hole even though there was a deranged psychopath after her. It was just pure luck it was agent McGee who had forgotten his key. He scolded Ms. Scuito on opening the door and again ordered her not to open the door. Agent McGee went back out to get the toothbrush that Ms. Scuito just could not do without for one night. There was another knock on the door and of course Ms. Scuito never listens to agent McGee who just happens to be a well trained federal agent. She again just goes and opens the door and low and behold, who is standing at the door when she opens it, none other than the deranged psychopath who is after her, Mikel Mauher. Did I get it all correct Miss Scuito? Is there anything you need to correct or add?"

Abby was trying not to look at anyone.

"Miss Scuito, must I remind you again that I am the director of this agency and your direct supervising official. I just asked you a direct question and you will answer or you can get your ass up while I have security escort you the hell out of here. Do you understand me Miss Scuito?"

"Yes ma'am," Abby said in a low voice with her head down.

"The scenario I just recounted, was anything I said untrue?"

'No ma'am, it happened just as you said.'

"Agent Gibbs, I really hope you are proud of yourself. You embarrassed and punished a federal agent for doing his job. You are a trained investigator yet you did no investigation. How easy would it have been for you to uncover the truth?"

Gibbs just sat there with guilt written all over his face. He knew he had screwed the pooch royally on that one. Everyone else was looking at Abby as though she had grown another head. Ziva and Palmer looked like they wanted to kill her. Ducky was looking at her in disappointment. Tony just didn't care one or another. Gibbs wouldn't even look at her. She had lied to him.

"We have a lot to get through so let's continue" the director said.

"Miss Scuito, did you ever tell your team how you treated agent McGee after he had been mauled by a killer dog that was pumped up on cocaine?"

If it was possible, Abby turned even whiter.

"So I see you haven't, allow me. When agent McGee arrived here at headquarters, Miss Scuito took it upon herself to yell and throw a hissy fit at agent McGee because he had taken proper action and shot a dog that was currently trying to rip his throat out. Maybe agent McGee should have just lain there and let the dog tear his throat out? Would that have been more satisfactory for you Miss Scuito? Would you have preferred to see agent McGee laid out on Dr Mallard's table so the dog wouldn't have been shot? After telling agent McGee "Bad McGee" as though he was a dog, Miss Scuito proceeded to punish agent McGee by ruining his $500 dollar jacket that his mother had bought him as a birthday present by using it as a cloth for the dog. Which reminds me Miss Scuito, agent McGee will be reimbursed for his jacket and your next pay will be $500 less to pay for it. To top all of this off, Miss Scuito went on to try to bully agent McGee into adopting the very dog that had just tried to tear his throat out by again insinuating she would have Gibbs punish him if he didn't."

By this time, everyone was looking at Abby with horror in their eyes.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense Miss Scuito?"

Abby wouldn't look at anyone, "No Director."

"Is there any part of that scenario that is incorrect? Now is your time correct any mistakes I might have made."

"No director, there were no mistakes" she said miserably.

"Very well, we will end with what happened in Mexico."

Abby started to tremble at the mention of Mexico. Everyone saw her reaction to this and was wondering what could have possibly happened in Mexico to get this type of reaction out of her. Going by what the director had already told them, they all knew it couldn't be good but what could she have done that was worse than letting a deranged psycho who was trying to kill her into the apartment or choosing to side with a dog that had just tried rip out McGee's throat. They were not sure they wanted to hear this. There is no way this could be good.

'OK, let me see if I can sum this up nice and neat otherwise, we will never get out of here. It all starts when agent Gibbs stupidly assigns agent McGee to be Ms Scuito protection detail. Tell me agent Gibbs, why would you do that? Ms. Scuito's assignment meant she would have to travel to a country that is heavy with drug cartel including the one family that has a vendetta against you. Knowing all of this, why would you assign the one person you know Ms Scuito would not listen to? How did this make any kind of sense in that pea size brain of yours? But I digress; Ms Scuito was not happy with her protection detail and made it known to anyone who would listen long before they had even left for Mexico. When they arrived there, she proceeded to do everything opposite of what agent McGee instructed. He told her to sleep in the room assigned to her so she would be protected. She decided she would sleep in the classroom unprotected. Agent McGee told Miss Scuito not to take the class out on a field trip. He even explained to her the Mexican government had restricted them to the inside of the University's campus. The final and most damning piece to this catastrophe was there was no need for Miss Scuito to take those students off the campus. Everything she needed to give her lecture was provided for her inside the campus. Again she ignored not only agent McGee's directions but the Mexican government instructions and did just the opposite by taking the class out on a field trip which resulted in them being captured by Palona Renoysa. Agent McGee, the agent who you people say is soft, offered Palona Renoysa his life if she let everyone else go. He showed her his badge and told her he would be a better hostage. Do you know what would have happened to agent McGee if she had accepted the offer Miss Scuito? Do you understand that we would have probably gotten agent McGee mailed back to us a piece at a time? And why, because you think you can do anything you want and daddy Gibbs will be able to pull your ass out of the fire. Do you even understand that your actions almost caused an International Incident? Do you understand that the results of your actions are not contained within NCIS? For your information Miss Scuito, anything and anyone causing or nearly causing an International Incident automatically gets bumped up to the Commander and Chief and in case you don't know who that is, that would be the President of the United States. Do you think agent Gibbs has enough juice to keep the President from imposing any form of punishment he chooses on you Miss Scuito?"

Abby's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as the Director explained the consequences and backlash of what her little field trip had brought on the US Government. The rest of the team was looking at her as though it was the first time they had ever seen her. The Director continued.

"You have no idea what you have caused do you? Let me put it as simple as possible for you. The Director of NCIS, The Secretary of the Navy (SecNav) and the Secretary of Defense (SecDef) all have their heads on chopping blocks because a lowly forensics tech thought she knew better than everyone else and, oh, let's not forget that she felt that the highly trained special agent assigned for her protection, was a party pooper because he was following proper protocol and DOING HIS JOB" the director screamed causing everyone to jump!

After taking a couple of deep breaths, the director looked at Abby.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense Miss Scuito" the director asked quietly?

Abby, who had been crying the whole time looked up but did not say anything. What could she say? She could blame Tim all she wanted but she knew the truth. She was not an idiot. She knew everything the director had just said was not only true but her fault and hers alone.

The director was fed up with Abby. She walked over and stuck her head out the door.

"Agent Black, come in and keep an eye on these people please."

"Yes ma'am" agent Black responded as he got up and went into the office.

Agent Jackson, get me a female security agent up here please."

"Yes ma'am" agent Jackson responded as he got up and left taking the elevator down.

"Cynthia, I need you to get started on the following paperwork" the director instructed her assistant and advised her of what paperwork she needed to work on.

"I need that last one done immediately Cynthia" the director advised.

"Yes ma'am, right away" her assistant replied back.

As she finished talking to her assistant, agent Jackson was coming stepping out of the elevator with a young lady who seemed to be of a Hispanic heritage. Jenny had worked with her many times and was impressed with her work performance. She also happened to like the young agent and knew she would be a force to be reckoned with some day.

"Agent Garcia, it is so nice to see you again" Jenny stated.

"It's always a pleasure to be assigned to you director" she responded. Agent Garcia was not just blowing smoke. She truly liked the director and would take a bullet for her in a heartbeat.

"I wish it could be under better circumstances but I have a bit of nasty business to take care of and I'm going to need your help. I need both of you in my office" Jenny directed.

As Jenny went back into her office with the two agents following her in, she remained standing.

"Abigail Scuito, you are the first person that I'm ready to make a decision on. The list of charges against you, which you have been verbally advised of, has made it impossible for me to keep you on. Abigail Scuito, your employment at NCIS is terminated effective immediately. Agent Garcia, you will escort Miss Scuito down to the forensics lab where you watch her retrieve her personal belongings. Every personal item Miss Scuito wants to take will be given to you and only after you have carefully examined it, will it be placed in a box for her. Miss Scuito will not be allowed to take any electronic device out of the building. They will be screened by the appropriate department before they are released. If she brought a purse in, you will dump the contents on a table and go through them one by one before they are put back in the purse. The purse itself will be thoroughly searched before anything goes back into it. Agent Garcia, if the purse needs to be ripped apart for a proper search to be done, so be it. If she wore a sweater, jacket or coat, the instructions you were just given for the purse will be used on the items. You will take all NCIS and base credentials from her. Agent Garcia, is there any part of my instructions that you do not understand?"

"No ma'am, your instructions are crystal clear and I understand them completely" the agent responded.

"Good. Miss Scuito, you are dismissed. Please go with agent Garcia."

Abby moved as though she was in a trance. She got up and started walking stiffly. She was still crying silently. As agent Garcia escorted her out, Jenny continued with her instructions.

"Agent Black, I want you to go get started on locking out and removing all of Miss Scuito access codes. After that, I want you to go to the forensics lab and take all of the computers offline and locked them away using top security protocol. Finally, I want you to go to the final check out area where agent Garcia will give you all of Miss Scuito's physical credentials. Crosscheck them with the issue list to make sure we have them all. If there is any missing, Miss Scuito is to be detained until we have them all. Agent Black, is there any part of my instructions that you do not understand?"

"No ma'am, your instructions are crystal clear and I understand them completely" the agent responded.

"Good, you may go. Agent Jackson, I need you to remain with my assistant in case I need to throw someone in lock up" the director said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am" agent Jackson responded while trying to hide his on smirk.

As for the rest of the team, if there was the smallest inkling in their minds that the Director was not serious, the firing of Abby had just killed that inkling. Gibbs was heartbroken that Abby had been fired but there was absolutely nothing he could do. Sure he had contacts but not like the team thought he had and certainly not high enough if the Director, SecNav and SecDef jobs were on the line. As soon as the director said international incident, he pretty much knew it was over for Abby. It was also starting to get through his thick skull that Jenny was out for blood and Abby's was not enough to satisfy her. Tony was finally starting to get worried. He didn't think it was possible for Abby to be fired while Gibbs was around but he had just sat there and done nothing. To be fair, there was not anything he could do except get fired with her if he did interfere. Tony was starting to sweat because, with the exception of Mexico, he had been involved in some way with every indiscretion the Director had brought up. He didn't think he would be fired but his fear of being demoted was just as bad. Nobody ever came back from that. He would be lucky if he ever made it back to SFA again, let alone being a team lead. Ziva was sitting on the couch to Ducky's left. Ducky could feel her trembling with fear and his heart went out to her. Ziva was trembling in fear but not for herself. She had not been able to get over the fact that Tim could have been killed in Mexico. He had to offer his life to save Abby and the students. As the director said, he could have been sent back a piece at a time. It was a battle raging inside Ziva. Her fear for Tim was warring against her anger for Abby. She knew for a fact that she would have to stay away from Abby because she would kill her on sight which means she would go to jail and loose Tim. That was unacceptable.

"Well now people, we are almost done. We just need to get through two more people"

********* Well what do you know? There are only two left. Who will be next ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Trust Chap 8!**

 **As always, I give my heartfelt thanks to all the folks who are followers and have made me or the story a favorite.**

 **To my Reviewers: I'm going to hate when this story is over. I get more joy out of your reviews. I laugh so hard at some of the comments that my side hurts.**

 **Ok, the long wait is over. Just when I was getting ready to post this, the file became corrupted and could not be recovered. I had to start again from scratch as I did not back it up. Stupid me! Well, that won't happen again as all my stories now automatically back to a different location now.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _Chapter 8: NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr._

"Now you two," the director said disgustingly. "You're supposed to be the best of the best as my MCRT Team Lead and the Senior Field Agent. That's a joke in itself. Senior Field Agent Anthony Dinozzo, let's start with you since I'm quite certain I will be bringing charges against you."

"What? What did I do?" Tony asked stupefied.

"A better question would be what didn't you do? Do you even know what it means to be a SFA agent Dinozzo," the director asked?

"Yes Director, I've been a SFA for over 7 years," Dinozzo answered.

"That's very interesting since you haven't shown me jack shit that would leave me to believe this," she snarled.

Tony sat there with his mouth open like he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He looked at Gibbs and could see he was upset that she was attacking him but knew he couldn't say anything at the moment without being thrown in lock up.

"All right Agent Dinozzo, let's give you the benefit of the doubt. Being a field agent is a very challenging and dangerous job. Being a field agent and also a leader makes it that much more difficult. You have to rely on your team. Tell me Agent Dinozzo what is the number one thing you need to instill in your subordinates so that they will follow you anywhere. That they will have your six no matter what the odds are."

"That's easy Director," Tony stated confidently. It's knowledge. If your subordinates are confident that you know what you're doing, they will follow you anywhere.

Jenny turned and looked at Gibbs with her eyebrows raised.

"This is your SFA? This is the agent you have had as your SFA for over 7 years? This is the agent you were grooming to take over my MCRT? You really have lost you mind!

Jenny turned back to Dinozzo

"Agent Dinozzo, the number one thing you need to instill in the people you lead is trust. Job knowledge is one of the methods to build that trust. When you have your subordinates trust, there is nothing they won't do for you. Do you agree with this Agent Dinozzo," she asked?

"Yes Director."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now let me give you a little scenario with you as the subordinate and a question at the end. What if your superior, who you trusted, told you not to volunteer for an assignment because it would do nothing to further your career and to prove this your superior told you that he or she would not be volunteering for that assignment either? How would you feel about that superior when the selection was announced and the selected volunteer was none other than your superior? The same superior who told you in confidence that he or she would not be volunteering for the assignment. How do you think that would reflect on you as an agent when every other agent, including your superior, volunteered for this assignment and you didn't? Tell me agent Dinozzo, how much trust would you have in that superior after that?"

Tony did not answer but looked down at the floor. Since no one in the room except Tony and the director knew what she was talking about, everyone had puzzled looks on their faces.

"From the looks on everyone's faces I guess you didn't share that information with them. Allow me. Do you all remember when I was out and Deputy Director Vance was filling in for me."

Everyone nodded they did remember.

"Senior Field Agent Anthony Dinozzo took it upon himself to cut down on some of the competition for the assignment. He told his trusting Probational agent, Special Agent Timothy McGee not to volunteer for the assignment because it was a waste and did nothing to further his career. He also told Agent McGee that he was not going to volunteer for the assignment either. Do you all remember who was selected for that assignment out of the volunteers?"

Everyone was staring daggers at Tony including Gibbs.

"Do you all remember what the Deputy Director did to Agent McGee?"

Tony would not meet anyone's eyes. It was probably better that he didn't because if he had seen the way Ziva was looking at him, he would have been shaking in his boots. No one knew Ziva had a secret crush on McGee and she was horrified at what she had just learned.

"Agent Dinozzo, why did you lie to Agent McGee," the director asked?

"I was protecting him," Tony replied.

All eyes were turned accusingly to Dinozzo as no one believed this bold face lie.

The director continued "You were protecting him huh. Please explain."

"Well, everyone knows Probie," before he got any further, the director cut him off.

"You will no longer refer to agent McGee as Probie, Mcgoo or any other childish name you have called him in the past. He is no longer a probational officer and has not been one in over 3 years."

"But director, all senior agents still refer to their Probies as Probie, even the ones that are retired." Tony protested.

"Agent Dinozzo, it may have escaped your child like mind but those agents use that term as a form of affection for the young agent that they helped to mold and train, unlike yourself who uses the term in a derogatory fashion. Now, I believe you were telling us how you were helping Agent McGee by lying to him." The director stated.

"Well, everyone knew that prob uh McGee was not ready for that assignment. I didn't want him coming home in a body bag so I did what I had to do to keep him home and safe." Tony responded.

"Did you speak to Agent McGee before you left or after you came back explaining why you did what you did to him? The director asked.

"Uh, no director."

"Did you voice your objections and fears with your team leader before or after you took these actions?" The director inquired.

"Uh, no director."

Did you think about how it would make him look like a coward and jeopardize his career if everyone volunteered for this assignment except him? She asked as her voice started to get louder.

"Uh, no director."

"Agent Dinozzo, every time you open your mouth, you make it very hard for me to understand how you were ever promoted to SFA. Do you think I and everyone in this room are stupid? Let me give you a rundown of the level of intelligence and experience that is in this room; you have a former special agent and current director of a high level investigative agency, a marine veteran and current team leader with over 20 years' experience, two doctors and a Mossad/NCIS agent with probably more experience than everyone in this room since she started her training when she was a child. Do you really think that anyone in this room would believe you lied to agent McGee because you wanted to protect him? Well if that is the case agent Dinozzo; tell me why you lied to the secretary pool telling them that agent McGee was gay when he first arrived here." She asked.

Again, there were gasps all around the room.

"Tell me agent Dinozzo, how were you protecting agent McGee this time. Let me guess; you were protecting him from big bad ladies in the secretary pool. Is that it agent Dinozzo? Were you afraid they were going to attack him and send him back in a body bag? Let me tell you what your so-called protection did for agent McGee. He was targeted by a homophobic gang on three occasions. Agent McGee managed to escape them on the first two attempts but on the third attempt, they actually cornered him right here on the Navy Yard and probably would have beaten him to death if security had not come along. As it were, agent McGee was in the hospital with 3 broken ribs, a cracked jawbone and bruises all over his body. He was swollen from head to toe. And why was agent McGee in all this pain, because you lied about his sexual orientation to the ladies in the secretary pool to protect him. WITH YOU PROTECTING HIM, HE WON'T LIVE TO SEE 30." Jenny screamed at Dinozzo.

By the time Jenny had finished, Ziva had jumped up in a blind fury. She saw only red and looked like she was getting ready to kill Tony. She took a step toward him with death in her eyes. Jenny had seen Ziva look this way only once before and the five men who had put that look in her eyes had died very painful deaths.

"Ziva, this is Jenny speaking to you," the director said in a soothing voice. "Ziva, come back to me."

Jenny went and stepped in front of Tony so Ziva could see her face.

"Ziva, it's me Jenny, your partner. Come back to me."

Ziva started to slowly come out of her trance like state. She looked around the room and shook her head. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths. They had never seen Ziva when she was in that state of rage. Ziva took a couple of deep breaths and started to calm down. After a brief struggle, she was able to regain control of her emotions

"It's alright Ziva, please have a seat." The director requested.

As Ziva started to sit down, Jenny moved back to the front of the office and Ziva was able to see Tony again and everyone could see the fury coming back into her eyes.

"Don't worry everyone; she will be able to control herself now. As for you agent Dinozzo, please share with the room how you were protecting agent McGee when you spread this rumor that he was gay?"

Tony knew there was nothing he could say that would even come close to getting him out of this one so he chose to say nothing.

"Since you have nothing to say, I will stop here as I think I have made my point. But rest assured agent Dinozzo, this is nowhere near over for you. I have plenty of more scenarios here that will need a full explanation from you. But, let me just mention this; with the exception of Mexico and 1 or 2 other cases, it seems you have been a part of every other incident that involved tormenting agent McGee. Just about every incident I have recanted in this room, you were there and at no time did anything to aid agent McGee. I started with Deputy Director Vance on yesterday because he punished agent McGee without investigating the circumstances but he had the balls to face agent McGee, admit his mistake and give a heartfelt apology. But that whole incident came about because you lied to agent McGee. I then addressed doctors Mallard and Palmer and guess what agent Dinozzo, you were there for the red tag incident and the dog mauling incident and still you never stepped in to protect agent McGee. I then spoke about the incidents agent David had been involved in and low and behold you once again were involved in each of those incidents. Can you name or quote one NCIS or Federal rule or policy that gives a Federal agent permission to break into another agent's home without probable cause. You were in the truck with agent David when she was driving like a maniac and almost killed agent McGee. Tell me, as the SFA, how many times did you order agent David to stop. Maybe a better question would be did you at any time order her to stop or were you enjoying yourself and egging her on to not only continue but maybe to go faster as that is your MO when it comes to agent McGee. Well agent Dinozzo, do you have anything to say in your defense so far?"

Dinozzo continued to look at the floor. He would not meet anyone's eyes. He figured he would just keep his mouth shut until he was able to leave this room and breathe again. Jenny turned and looked at Gibbs.

"All those years down in the bull pen and we couldn't get your SFA to shut up and now that he has every opportunity to talk he refuses to speak. I can't say that I blame him. It's apparent he knows that if he opens his mouth he will only make it worse on himself." Jenny pointed at Dinozzo while she continued speaking. "This worthless excuse for a senior field agent is your doing. You took him under your wing and trained him. Yes, he is a good investigator but as far as having his partners six, he sucks. As far as training and instilling trust in junior agents he sucks. And once I'm done with him, all this will be laid at your feet because you allowed it."

Turning back to Dinozzo, she continued.

"I spoke to the incidents Ms. Scuito was involved in. Let's start with charges that will be brought against you and your boss. I'm going to ask you some questions and like I informed Ms. Scuito I am informing you. I am the director of NCIS; when I ask you a question I will expect an answer. I will not repeat myself. If one question is not answered I will fire your ass on the spot and have my security team put you in lock up. Do you understand my instructions agent Dinozzo?"

"Yes Director" Tony answered. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to say anything but he also didn't want to be fired and put in lock up. He had not doubts what so ever that she would do that in a heartbeat. He knew he couldn't hesitate with his answers either. She looked like she was waiting for him to make one slip up so she could fire him immediately.

"Now agent Dinozzo, you stated you know how to be an SFA as you had been one for over 7 years. In those seven years, how many times have you been present when agent Gibbs unlawfully ordered agent McGee to use his personal time to escort Ms. Scuito somewhere?" Jenny asked.

"Too many to count director." Tony replied hating to squeal on Gibbs but knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Did you know agent Gibbs was giving agent McGee an unlawful order?" She asked.

"Yes director" he replied.

"And as a knowledgeable and experienced SFA whose job is to protect his junior agents even if it might be from the team leader, it never occurred to you to step in and defend agent McGee?"

"No ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Because it was Gibbs giving the order and on his team you don't question the order you just do it." Dinozzo replied.

"Agent Dinozzo, however wrong that answer may be; it is probably the wisest comment that has come out of your mouth since we started. Unfortunately, it doesn't excuse you from your duties as the SFA on the team. I don't care who the team lead is you never turn your back on your junior agents. Now, how many times have you been present when Ms. Scuito threatened to go to agent Gibbs if agent McGee did not give her money?"

"Once again director, too many times to count." Tony stated.

"As a trained investigator did it fail to register with you that this was extortion? Did you not understand that agent McGee, your junior agent, did not want to give Ms. Scuito money? You have personally witnessed agent Gibbs punishing agent McGee because of a lie Ms. Scuito had told agent Gibbs. Just when were you going to perform your duties as a SFA and protect agent McGee?" The director shouted.

There was silence in the room. There was no correct answer to that question.

"Oh, I forgot, since Gibbs was letting you get away with the dirt you were pulling on agent McGee there was no way you were going to step in and call him out when he did his dirt. Speaking of dirt, I'm deciding if I want to charge you with attempted murder of a Federal agent." Jenny stated.

Dinozzo jumped to his feet quickly as everyone in the room let out audible gasps.

"What, I've never tried to kill Prob uh agent McGee. There is no way that would even cross my mind. I might have pulled some pranks on him but I have always had his six. I would never ever seriously hurt agent McGee." Tony said emphatically.

"Ok, we'll see. Dr. Mallard I'm going to need your input for this next part and I will give you advanced warning that this will probably be harder on you and Dr. Palmer as I'm sure neither of you ever thought of what I'm getting ready to have you explain to agent Gibbs and agent Dinozzo." Jenny turned and looked at agent Gibbs.

"Yes, I know I'm still waddling through agent Dinozzo's mess but this next part is going to hit you hard in a personal way." She explained to Gibbs.

"Now doctor Mallard please explain to us all what is PTSD?" the director asked.

Looking confused at this request Ducky gathered his thoughts together before launching into a description of PTSD.

"PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder, is a psychological and emotional condition that can occur after a person is involved in any traumatic event. Often, soldiers will come home from war with PTSD, or someone who has been involved in a car accident or other traumatic event will experience symptoms of PTSD." Ducky explained.

Can a person suffer from PTSD after a dog attack doctor Mallard?" Jenny asked.

Ducky, now seeing where the director was headed with this got a horrified look on his face as he turned to look at Jimmy who was sitting like a statue. His eyes were opened wide and his pallor had turned as white as a sheet. How could he have missed that? Ducky could not believe the disservice he had done to Timothy. Ducky took his handkerchief out and wiped the sweat from his brow before answering.

"Yes director, not only can you suffer from PTSD after a dog attack but it is fairly common for this condition to occur after a dog attack." Ducky answered.

"Doctor Mallard is it a true statement to say that from your explanation of PTSD, emotional stress or shock are a part of PTSD?" Jenny asked.

"Yes director that is a true statement." Duck answered.

"Would you be kind enough to give us some symptoms of shock doctor?" Jenny requested.

"There is confusion or lack of alertness, loss of consciousness, a sudden and ongoing rapid heartbeat, sweating, pale skin, a weak pulse and rapid breathing." Ducky stated sadly as it was hitting him hard just how badly he had failed Timothy.

"So then I would like to know if anyone in this room noticed any of the symptoms in agent McGee after he had just gotten mauled by a dog trained to kill?" the director asked quietly with venom in her voice.

"No one has anything to say? That's ok; let me get back on topic. Doctor Mallard please explain to the room what could be the worst case scenario if someone suffering from PTSD received another shock or more emotional stress?"

Ducky blanched and turned white himself.

"That individual would be susceptible to a heart attack and most likely death from that heart attack." Ducky stated.

"Now agent Dinozzo let's get back to you. We all know agent Gibbs was diagnosed with PTSD when he was caught in a blast. Agent Dinozzo would you put a disk of explosions in agent Gibbs computer to start up when he logged on?" the director asked.

"No ma'am" Tony said looking angry that someone would even suggest that.

"We all know agent David was tortured when she was captured in Somalia. Tell me agent Dinozzo would you put a disk of women being tortured in Somalia in agent David's computer?" the director asked.

"No ma'am" Tony answered disgusted with the question.

"Why not agent Dinozzo" Jenny asked silkily.

"Because the cruel and inhuman." Tony answered.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Jenny walked over to stand in front of Tony with eyes blazing.

"I guess that makes you a cruel and inhuman person agent Dinozzo otherwise why in the hell would you put a disc of barking dogs in agent McGee's computer not even an hour after he had just gotten mauled and almost killed by a dog that had been trained to kill?" She shouted into his face.

The whole room was deathly quiet now recognizing that McGee had escaped death twice on the same day scarcely an hour apart. He avoided being mauled to death by the dog only to have to survive death again back at headquarters when Tony put that disc in his computer. No one made a sound as they were all caught up in their own misery at the way McGee had been treated. The depressing thing was no one could come up with a reasonable excuse for treating him like they had. With the exception of Gibbs everyone could see why the Director wanted to press charges. Gibbs spoke up.

"Director, can I speak for a moment," Gibbs requested as he feared for Tony's life since Jenny was still standing in Tony's personal space glaring at him looking like she was trying very hard not to wrap her hands around his neck and throttle him. She slowly stepped back and went around to her desk and sat down taking some deep breaths. She looked at Gibbs and nodded her consent for him to speak.

"I get why you are so upset with all of us. But do you really think pressing charges is the correct way to go?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs would never know how close he came to getting a stapler thrown at him. Jenny sat there staring at him as though he was the scum of the earth. She had her hands on her desk but they were clenched very tightly into fist and everyone could see her whole body shaking as she tried to control her emotions. Gibbs had only been trying to diffuse a shaky situation but had no idea he had just lit the fuse instead. It took several minutes for Jenny to get herself under control. Doctor Mallard thought if he checked her blood pressure right now it would probably be through the roof.

"Director, from a medical stand point might I suggest a cool glass of water" Ducky suggested.

Jenny looked at the doctor and then got up out of her seat and went to the small refrigerator she had in her office and took out a bottle of water. She had finished it before she got back to her desk. She sat down and thanked the doctor for his observation and suggestion. She then looked at Gibbs with death in her eyes.

"Apparently it is not sinking in what everyone in this room has done." The director started in a calm voice. "As part of an investigative agency, you put your lives on the line every day. You have to be on your guard from terrorists, smugglers, murders, criminals, the mentally unbalanced, common crooks and a host of other unsavory characters. You know and accept this risk without a second thought. One risk you shouldn't have to accept is being killed by the people who are supposed to have your six. Do you people even realize that each and every one of you has willingly put agent McGee in a situation where he could be killed. Agent Gibbs, the reason I am considering charges is because in each instant that you people put agent McGee in a situation where he could be killed, there was no reason for it. There was no reason why 3 agents covered a front door and 1 agent was ordered to cover a back door. There was no reason for that same agent to drive the dog that had mauled him to headquarters. There was no reason for a trained senior Federal agent to put a disc of barking dogs into that same agent's computer. There was no reason to order that agent into a red tagged hazard area. There was no reason to stand around and do nothing while that agent followed orders and went into the red tagged area even though there were individuals there with the power and authority to stop him. There was no reason to drive a truck like a speed demon with that agent in the back of the truck. There was no reason to take a class of students into a foreign hostile area even though both governments and that agent had warned the offender not to. Do you get it now Gibbs? Do you understand that agent McGee not only had to cover your six but he had to cover his own six? Let me make this as clear as possible so hopefully you finally fully understand the magnitude of the situation. AGENT MCGEE HAD TO COVER HIS SIX FROM YOU PEOPLE SINCE YOU WERE ALSO TRYING TO KILL HIM." The director screamed.

The director got up and left the office. Outside she told her security agents to let them have a bathroom break one at a time. One security goes with the person taking the break while the other stays in the room with who is left. They are not to talk to one another or anyone else. All requests for anything other than that is denied. Her security agents said "yes ma'am" and went to carry out their orders. Her assistant had heard the director screaming and stopped her as she turned to head downstairs. She placed two aspirin and a bottle of water in the director's hand. The director looked at her assistant and smiled as she took the offered items and thanked her. The director headed downstairs to find a quiet place to get her equilibrium back. Just thinking about the people in her office made her blood boil. And if agent Dinozzo thought she was through with him, he was just SOL!

 _Now you guys know there was no way 'Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr.' was going to be able to be done in just one chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Trust Chap 9!**

 **Thanks to everyone who is following and enjoying the story.**

 **Thanks to my Reviewers.** **Asia.32, dzięki za recenzję. DS2010 and Gottahavemyncis always a boost hearing from you guys and I'm a fan of both of your writing styles. ShadowCub, I don't think shooting their faces off would be a good move for Tim. LOL. I can't comment on all the reviews but you guys are great. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

 _Chapter 9: NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr. Part II._

Team Gibbs is sitting in the Director's office each lost in his or her own private thoughts. The Director left to get some air after dropping a bombshell on them. The team is in disarray. For what is considered to be the best investigative team in NCIS, they had not been able to put the pieces together on how horrible McGee had been treated. They were not able to put the pieces together and catch the perpetrators of said treatment. In other words, it had not even crossed their minds to take a long hard look in the mirror where they would find the perpetrators staring right back at them; the people who supposedly loved McGee and had his six. These were the same people who had treated him the worst and put him in the most danger.

'What in the hell is wrong with me' Jimmy thought to himself. 'I'm no better than these other assholes. I had the power to save Tim some pain and humiliation and I did nothing. Tim could have gotten malaria by going in that red tagged tub and I stood there and did nothing. And why in the world would I let a dog attack victim operate any motorized vehicle and on top of that let that same person drive the very animal that attacked and mauled him? I have the power to counter command Gibbs orders in situations like that and I did nothing. What kind of friend am I? I'm a worst monster than they are. He is my friend and the best person I know and I did absolutely NOTHING' Jimmy screamed in his head.

'I really hate to retire on such a sour note but I have no choice' Ducky thought. 'Even if the agency wants to keep me on I could not in good conscience accept. The harm I have caused poor Timothy is irrevocable and there is no excuse for it. I am quite ashamed of my behavior concerning that lad. He is a wonderful person with an old soul and a good heart; and to think I participated in tearing him apart by my inaction. Mr. Palmer is young and inexperienced and should not be punished but there is no excuse for me. Either real or imaginary Jethro holds no power of authority over me. I stood by and let that poor boy be brutalized. There is no since in trying to mince words. What was done to that lad was nothing short of mental, emotional and physical brutalization and I was there to witness it and did nothing. I am a disgrace not only to the medical profession but to the human race. I just hope young Timothy allows me to give him my heartfelt apologies. I don't expect him to forgive me but I would like to let him know that none of it was his fault. He trusted us to have his six as he should and we failed him. I failed him.' Ducky had to fight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

'Who am I' Ziva thought to herself. 'What have I become? When did I start playing pranks on teammates? When did I start driving to purposely harm a teammate? Out of all the partners I have had, Timothy is the one I would want to hurt the least but is the one I have hurt the worst. I do not understand. I cannot blame Tony. Yes, he is an idiot but he did not twist my arm to go along his pranks. Even if I did not go along with or agree with them, I did nothing to stop them. I did nothing to protect the most important person in the world to me. Even before Timothy and I were in a relationship, he was the one person I could always count on right from the start. I do not know how to even start to make this up to him but I will find a way. I will find a way to make him understand that as long as I have breath in my body, no one will ever harm him again if they have any value for their life. Making him understand that I am included in that group will be a more difficult task but I will do it. I will beg him to forgive me for my past transgression and find a way to make him see that professionally as well as personally I will have his six for as long as I live.'

'Did I know all of this was going on and ignored it?' Gibbs thought to himself. 'I know I messed up big time with that red tagged tub and the dog incidents but was all of these other things going on and I just turned a blind eye to them? I can't believe it didn't occur to me that I was breaking federal laws by intimidating McGee into doing whatever Abby wanted. Why did I do that anyway? I've never done that with anyone else. What is about McGee that I not only allowed this abuse but was a main participant? At the time, it all seemed harmless. When did it get out of control and how did I allow it to get out of control? I know I needed to toughen McGee up but when did it turn to abuse? What have I done? I am not this person that would arbitrarily abuse another person for no reason but apparently that's what I did and let others do to McGee. I need to get out of here. I need to be in my basement working on a boat so I can figure this out. I can't think in this office.'

'What the hell is wrong with everybody?' Tony thought. 'A few harmless pranks and volunteering to put myself in harm's way to keep the gullible Probie safe and everyone is looking at me like I shot him or something. I've done more for that ungrateful poor excuse of an agent than anyone in this agency. They gave me nothing to work with and now look at him. He may not be an agent of my caliber but at least he is acceptable now. Do I get any congratulations for that, noooo. Everyone is running around here talking about poor McGee. Well, I don't care how mad Jenny is she can't just fire me without cause and she doesn't have that so she can just blow it up her skirt. I'll sit here and accept her abuse because she's the director but she had better be careful or I might have some charges of my own that I might want to file.'

The director comes back into the office looking calm. She addresses her security team.

"Has everyone had a bathroom break and something to drink?"

"Yes Director" they both answer.

"Ok, when you go back outside go ahead and call someone to relieve you so you can get something to eat." Jenny directed.

They looked at team Gibbs with frowns on their faces before looking at each other and having a silent conversation with their eyes. They had heard most of what the director had accused the people of since she was screaming a lot of it. They had trust in their fellow security agents but since they now knew what these people had done, they would feel better staying with the director.

"Ma'am, we would respectfully ask to remain on duty with you. We can give each other bathroom breaks as needed and we will eat when you eat ma'am. "

Jenny smiled a little. She absolutely loved her security agents. They had been with her since she became director and had never let her down. She saw the disapproving look they gave team Gibbs before answering her and had to bite back a chuckle. She guessed they must have heard through the door as she was not being very quiet about how disgusted she was with this team. It was pretty funny that her security agents did not trust these special agents and doctors.

"Very well, remain on your post with my assistant and thank you for your dedication." Jenny directed giving them a smile.

With a nod, they left closing the door softly behind them. As soon as the door was closed, the smile was off her face and Hurricane Jenny was back in full force.

"Agent Gibbs?" the director barked.

"Yes Director?" Gibbs replied.

"During my break I seem to remember you telling me that agent Dinozzo had a date on the night that he was arrested for breaking and entering, destruction of personal property and assault on a police officer." The director inquired.

"That's what he told me." Gibbs replied.

"Didn't you also say that you both were there when agent David invited agent McGee to her home for dinner?" The director asked.

"Yeah, we were all there." Gibbs stated.

"Do you not see where I'm going with this agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked quietly.

"No, what are getting at Je uh Director?" Gibbs corrected quickly.

"Just this; agent Dinozzo is the person you recommended to be the SFA for your team; the person you are grooming to take over as team lead of my MCRT; this is the same person who is always supposed to have you and your teams six. Correct?"

"That's right but I still don't see what your point is?" Gibbs stated frustratingly.

"The point I'm making agent Gibbs is that I guess you taught agent Dinozzo rule 7 very well as your SFA lied directly to your face and you didn't catch on. You just admitted yourself that he knew agent McGee would not be home because he was having dinner at Ziva's. Apparently, it never clicked in your head as to why agent Dinozzo would go to agent McGee's home if he already knew agent McGee wouldn't be there? Your famous gut didn't register that something was just not right? In the beginning, I'm quite certain agent Dinozzo had no intentions of going to agent McGee's home that evening but when an opportunity presented itself Agent Dinozzo seized the moment. He probably thought the starts had lined up perfectly and had presented him with this gift that gave him the perfect opportunity to go to agent McGee's home for no other purpose than to cause him more harm."

Gibbs turned to look at Dinozzo with a shocked look on his face. He had not even thought about that. Dinozzo told him he had a date just so he could go and booby trap McGee's home. He had lied to his face with no hesitation. Now that Jenny mentioned it, Gibbs remembers his gut was telling him something was wrong but he ignored it. He continued to stare at Dinozzo not being able to comprehend that he had lied to him. He had lied to him easily directly to his face. How many other times had Dinozzo lied to him?

Dinozzo would not meet Gibbs eyes. He kept his head down so he wouldn't have to look at anyone. The evidence against him just kept growing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He still wasn't worried about though since it was mostly just pranks. What he was worried about was the way Gibbs would look at him now. There was no disputing the fact that he lied to Gibbs. He didn't know if he would ever be able to repair his relationship with Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't big on giving people second chances.

"Agent Dinozzo" the director called out.

"Yes ma'am" Dinozzo replied.

"I took the liberty of doing the job your team lead was supposed to do years ago when he hired you. I called and spoke with your old commanding officer in Peoria, your old commanding officer in Philadelphia and your old commanding officer in Baltimore." The director informed him.

Dinozzo had a shocked look on his face and looked very pale as though all the blood had drained out of his face.

"From the shocked look on your face I guess you already know what they had to say about you?" The director stated.

Dinozzo still had not said a word but you could see the tension in his shoulders and the nervousness in his gestures.

"I spoke first with Lieutenant Thomas Bailey now Captain Bailey in Peoria. He said you had the instincts to be a great cop but that's as far as his praise for you went. He said you had a problem getting along with your fellow officers. He also said several complaints had been filed against you for pranks no one but you thought were funny. There were also complaints against you from the families of victims for your insensitivity. I asked him was it common practice for police officers to be transferred to 3 different posts within 2 years. His answer was no. He said it was so uncommon that he had never heard of that happening. He did say he had to transfer you because the other officers refused to partner up with you."

"I then spoke with Lieutenant Michael Simpson now Captain Simpson in Philadelphia. He had no praise what so ever for you. He stated you were a terrible cop and he had no idea how you graduated from the academy. He also stated you had a long list of complaints in your file. He called you an insensitive, egotistical braggart who couldn't find his way out of a room with one door let alone find a clue to solve a case. I also asked him was it common practice for police officers to be transferred to 3 different posts within 2 years. He also responded that this was not common practice. He stated that he couldn't speak for your other posts but he had to get you out of Philadelphia quick before one of your fellow officers shot you."

"Finally, I actually went up and had lunch with Captain Josephine Thompson now Major Thompson. She struck me as a very sharp and impressive woman. In the short time she had with you, she was not impressed at all. I thought she was going to blow a gasket by me just mentioning your name. I believe her exact words were he's a chauvinistic, egotistical jackass who thinks he's a better police officer than what he is. It appears agent Gibbs that you came along at just the right time. Major Thompson was in the process of firing agent Dinozzo. She said she hated chicken shit commanding officers who pass poor excuses for police officers on to the next commanding officer instead of doing their jobs and getting them off the force. Yes agent Dinozzo, she had already put a package together to make sure you did not get passed along again. You didn't know about it because that package had not reached the appropriate office yet so you could be served with your pink slip."

Jenny then turned to Gibbs.

"Thank you agent Gibbs for failing to do your due diligence by checking with his past employers before personally indorsing him and expediting his paperwork to get him accepted into NCIS. Thank you for laying this train wreck of an agent at my feet for me to deal with. But don't worry agent Gibbs; by the time we are through here you won't have to worry about making that kind of mistake again since you won't have that kind of influence in NCIS anymore."

Jenny turned back to Dinozzo

"Now agent Dinozzo" Jenny began. Why don't you explain to me why you thought it was appropriate to talk about movies at crime scene? Explain to me why you thought it was ok with the victim's family who were standing right there looking at the bloody sheet that was covering their dead relative. What could have been so important about this movie that a NCIS special agent would ignore all sensitivity to the grieving family and adapt an air of nonchalance to the pain and suffering they were experiencing? Please explain this to me now agent Dinozzo!"

"It's a protective reflex I have director" Tony started. "It's one of the ways I deal with the pain and suffering I see almost every day. It's the way I'm able to still do my job with all the crap that I have to put up with every day."

"Agent Dinozzo, while I can see your point and even empathize with you, part of your job is to be able to rise above the crap we as agents have to deal with. Let me put it another way. Agent Gibbs is your mentor and like a surrogate father to you. If there was a firefight and after it was over you found agent Gibbs had been shot and killed; what would you do if another agent started to talk about movies because that was his way of coping with losing a fellow agent?"

Everyone in the room could see the anger that came into Dinozzo's eyes. The director had given him an imaginary scenario and even though he could see Gibbs alive and well he still could not control his anger at someone who dare be that insensitive to someone as great as Gibbs. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder and made Tony really look at Gibbs and allow his brain to understand that Gibbs was alive and well which caused him to calm down.

The director began again.

"So agent Dinozzo, after the anger everyone in this room just saw raging in you from just an imaginary scenario, how do you think that family felt about your method of coping with their dead relative lying in front of them?" She asked.

Tony just put his head down. He had no answer. He could not escape the fact that his actions at that crime scene were deplorable. That family was in shock and grieving and here he was popping off about movies.

"Agent Dinozzo" Jenny shouted.

Everyone looked over at the director and immediately felt fear. She looked angrier than she did when all of this first started. What did they miss? What had happened to make her this angry at Dinozzo?

"Yes director" Tony replied nervously.

"While I'll give you kudos for finally seeing and feeling how your insensitivity at crime scenes affects the families, what I can't understand is why you can feel that way about strangers but you have yet to show any kind of concern or consideration for the one person who has had your six since he started working here. With all of the abuse you have put him through he has always stood by your side. He has always been there for you. This one person who you probably still believe you have done nothing but play a couple of harmless pranks on him has been your partner longer than any other partner you have ever had and has never once asked to be separated from you. Others would kill for the kind of loyalty that agent McGee has shown to you but you let your petty jealousies get the best of you and treat him like trash. Speaking of your jealousies; have you ever really sat down and thought about the fact that there was nothing to be jealous of?" Jenny asked.

"Think about this agent Dinozzo. Think about the person you know agent McGee to be. From the very first time you met him, has he ever struck you as a ladies' man or womanizer like yourself? If you had thought about this, if you had thought about who agent McGee is, you would have known that you didn't need to tell the ladies in the secretary pool that he was gay. Agent McGee doesn't look for one night stands; he looks for relationships because that's who he is. Women are not objects for a quick release to him but potential life partners to be cherished."

"How about this agent Dinozzo" Jenny continued. "Do you think agent McGee wanted to volunteer for the Afghanistan assignment because he wanted to show you up or try to be a hero or did he want to volunteer because he is a NCIS special agent and it is what he signed up to do? Agent McGee was not chasing glory agent Dinozzo. He was doing his job. That's it. No add on. No hidden agendas. There was a job for a NCIS special agent to do in Afghanistan and he was a NCIS special agent so he would volunteer to go. Anyone who claims to know agent McGee knows this is how he thinks. Once again there was no need to lie to him and break his trust in you. Once again it was just your petty jealousy rearing its ugly head."

"Well agent Dinozzo, as much as I would like to kick you out of NCIS, I won't. It's not because I have any sympathy for you because I don't. It's a purely selfish reason that I'm not firing you." Jenny stated.

Before she could finish Gibbs broke in.

"All right director, I think that's enough. Its one thing to be angry at Dinozzo but to keep him in NCIS just so you can make his life miserable is beneath you. I would never have not thought you could sink so low." Gibbs snapped.

Jenny looked at him with eyes blazing. She took a minute to try to control her temper and failed. "You asshole!" she shouted.

Everyone in the room cringed. Her security team came rushing into room along with her assistant. It was just what Jenny needed to get her anger under control.

"It's alright" she assured them. "I just lost my temper for a moment. Thank you for your quick reaction. You may continue to wait outside." Jenny ordered quietly. Jenny's assistant gave her boss a look and Jenny smiled and nodded at her. Very few people knew Jenny's assistant was just as deadly as Ziva and very very loyal to Jenny. As she was leaving she gave the occupants of the room a look that left no doubt that she would shoot each and every one of them if they even considered threatening her boss. As her assistant softly closed the door, Jenny had to hide her smile as she had caught the look she had given them.

"Now, where were we" Jenny started. Oh yeah, agent Gibbs had just revealed how low of an opinion he has of me. Is that what you really think of me agent Gibbs? Do you really think that I would sink to you and your team's level of deplorable actions? Well agent Gibbs, you have certainly shown me your true colors. You and your team have brutalized agent McGee for years and you have done nothing but you just hear a hint of someone doing that to agent Dinozzo and you immediately jump to his defense. Well, for your information, the reason I am not firing agent Dinozzo is just the opposite of what you thought. I want to make sure there are no loopholes for him to wiggle through. Basically I'm recusing myself from his case."

Jenny then turned to Tony.

"Agent Dinozzo, you will be brought before a review board. They will have complete control of your future. They will have all of the evidence I have including statements from your commanding officers when you were on the force. They will have witness statements from the partners you had while you were on the force as well as the many statements from the special agents at NCIS. Their decision will be final and I will have nothing to do with it so there won't be even a hint of influence by me or this office. Agent Dinozzo, until the review board has concluded its investigation and rendered their decision you are suspended without pay. With the exception of agent Gibbs, myself and the review board members you are not to have any contact of any kind with any NCIS employee or their families. If you choose to have a NCIS lawyer represent you then of course you may contact that individual. These actions are effective immediately.

Tony knew his NCIS career was over. He had a better chance with Jenny giving him his punishment than going before a review board. In every instance a review board had been convened the agent in question had been fired. Never had a review board decision been overturned. They were thorough in their investigation and findings. He looked at Gibbs and saw in his eyes that he come to the same conclusion. He knew Tony was through at NCIS. Tony thought he could have probably gotten by with the pranks but he knew there was no way NCIS would let him slide with is insensitivity at a crime scene. McGee had ruined him he thought. That sniveling poor excuse for an agent was still a special agent while his career was being flushed down the toilet. Where was the justice in that?

Jenny started speaking again.

"Agent Dinozzo, do you understand these instructions that I have just given you?"

"Yes ma'am" he responded.

"Very well, even though you are not needed for the rest of this inquiry I will allow you to remain if you wish to do so." Jenny stated.

"Yes ma'am, I would like to stay." Tony responded.

"All right, shall we continue?"

"Agent Gibbs"

 _I know it was a long wait. My bad! I won't let it happen again._

 _Come on people, you've got to know Gibbs rules. How are you calling yourselves true NCIS fans?_

 _Gibbs Rule 7 – Always be specific when you lie._

 _Now, shall we continue?_

 _Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh_


End file.
